


& the loving is easy when you're with me

by lesbianbey



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dual POV, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/F, Friends to Friends with Benefits, Lesbian Sex, No Rewind Powers, No bad feelings, References to Modern Pop Culture, Romance, Some Power Bottom/Service Top Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering, kinda like friends to lovers but with no romance yet, lots of humor, some slow build, terrible porn with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Max moves to Los Angeles with her best friend Victoria, with zero knowledge of Chloe's whereabouts. Chloe looks for a good time in these Californian streets, and one frisky rendezvous with a blue eyed brunette is one for the books. Both girls reunite, but it's not their first time reuniting as they slowly realize during their permanent stay in the sunny state.





	1. walk it like i talk it

“Fucking hell,” Max Caulfield clears her throat trying to ignore the strong taste of tequila in her mouth in time to eat her lime wedge on the plate. The lime surprisingly tones down the tequila, specially after licking the salty rim of her shot glass. “I will never get used to that.”

Her best friend Victoria Chase makes a noncommittal sound. “Live a little, Caulfield. You only live once you know.”

Max rolls her eyes. “As if I didn’t know that, smart ass?”

“You haven’t had enough alcohol in your system. That’s why you’re so bitter.” Victoria gives her another shot glass, containing what Max assumes is spiced rum (or some type of rum because Victoria hates whiskey and Max isn’t a fan of it either). Max downs it with ease. “There you go, baby girl.”

“I’m not a baby girl, and I’m definitely not yours,” Max spits out.

“I’mma pretend you didn’t say that.”

If someone were to ask Max how she managed to befriend Arcadia Bay’s biggest bitch, she’ll tell them she doesn’t know because she still doesn’t get it. Victoria was mean to everyone in school, including Max’s ex-girlfriend Kate Marsh. The only people she isn’t mean to is Taylor Christensen (her best friend) and Max (someone who she managed to become best friends with). When Max headed back to the Bay to go to school, she finds out her old best friend moved to LA with some girl named Rachel Amber (who everyone but Victoria liked) and that was that. Max simply forgot about Chloe and moved on, becoming friends with different people and sharing the throne on being the most popular girl in school with Victoria. It was kind of a good cop-bad cop relationship, where Max was the sweet quirky good cop while Victoria was the fire spitting bad cop.

After graduation from a three year program in a different school, Max takes her car from her parents, says goodbye to the Pacific Northwest and heads to LA with Victoria since their internship was in the Golden State. After a week of being there, Victoria proposes the idea on experiencing the nightlife. Plus, Max is a hundred percent sure Victoria wanted to get laid.

So, that’s why they’re here.

Max flips her hair past her shoulder and look at the different locals around her. In a way, she wants to get laid too, whether it’s a drunken one night stand or a handjob in a bathroom or even one heavy petting in the backseat of someone’s car. She’s only slightly tipsy so she’s still coherent to approach some person and get to know them before moving the party of two elsewhere.

Max’s eyes land on blue hair. It’s vibrant. It’s as short as Victoria’s. It’s messy, and the person with the blue hair is probably on their fifth bottle of stout.

“Which one of these fake Californian hoes caught Miss Maxine’s attention?” Victoria asks rhetorically before looking at the bluenette from across the room. “The beer guzzling, blue haired dyke, huh?”

“What? I have a type!”

“You got a type after dumping the fundamentalist,” Victoria says.

Max frowns. “Come on, Tori. Did you have to mention Kate?”

“I didn’t. You did.”

Max narrows her eyes. “I don’t even have the patience for your reverse psychology game.”

“Hey, I’m not discouraging you from approaching her. In fact, I am encouraging you. Down this shot of Captain Morgan and shoot your shot, Caulfield.”

Max does what she’s told. She stands up, teases her hair a little fixes her corset top, and walks as confidently as she can towards the unmoving, a drink away from being wasted bluenette. “Hi there.”

“Sorry, I don’t have any money,” the person speaks in a raspy tone that gives Max chills...good chills.

Max decides to play along instead of appearing offended. “I’m not an escort, unless you want me to be.”

The drunk bluenette looks up at Max, narrows her eyes a little, then smirks. “You look oddly familiar. Where you from?”

“Seattle,” Max lies. “What’s it to ya? I just want a good time.”

“I hear ya. So you look towards me for a good time?”

Max nods. “You look like you're tons of fun.”

The bluenette snorts. “What is it, the hair?”

“It’s short, but it’ll make do.” If Max wasn’t tipsy, she would’ve noticed why this person looks more familiar up close, but the alcohol is setting its course on her nervous system. Max decides to go forward and sit on the girl’s lap, touching her hair and ignoring the smell of beer on her breath. “I can have a lot of fun with short hair.”

“Oh, can you?”

Max smirks. Hook, line, and sinker. “Yeah. Let’s take this somewhere else.” Max gets up and grabs the girl’s hand, pulling her away from the craziness of the club music. She gives a wink and a thumbs up to Victoria, who laughs while her head is thrown back, a girl latching their lips on Victoria’s neck.

Once outside, the bluenette takes charge and drags her to a nearby alcove. Max pushes her against the wall and starks kissing her. She throws a leg around the girl’s waist, feeling the girl’s hands on her ass. She moans grabbing a fistful of short blue hair, guiding her towards her neck. Max throws her head back, enjoying the sensation of a girl kissing her neck, bound to make bruises that she has to hide with a turtleneck the next day.

For a short time, it gets her distracted so the girl takes the advantage to push Max against the wall. The sudden change makes Max gasp sharply. She can feel herself growing wet by the second.

“Fuckkkkk,” Max slurs a little, her voice heavy with lust and slight intoxication. “We doin’ this here?”

“I got a truck...nearby…”

“Show me the way.”

She takes Max’s hand in hers and drags her to a parking lot, where a rusting truck lays. Max couldn’t even believe that was her truck, but she doesn’t care at the moment. She’s already in too deep. It’s about time she gets some action in LA.

Max sits on the girl’s lap and starts kissing her again, moving her hips in a moderate place. The girl raises Max’s skirt up to her waist, and palms her clothed ass. The girl pushes the offending fabric to the side and touches Max’s wetness.

“Right...there…” Max feels the girl’s finger teasing her for a few seconds, then pushes a finger in. Max almost screams out, grabbing the cushions for support. It’s been too long for Max to feel this weak during foreplay, but it seems like the girl has magic fingers. “More!”

She starts thrusting her finger in and out of Max, touching her sensitive G-spot every other thrust. Every minute she adds a finger in, heightening the experience. Max’s moans get louder as her climax approaches. She could never really last that long, especially if the person is working some serious magic fucking her with just a couple fingers.

“I’m gonna—“ she doesn’t finish her sentence, because her climax hits her. Max shouts, her body spasming and her back arching. She leans against the wheel, catching her breath. It must’ve been a while since she had any action...or maybe this girl has magic fingers. “That was…”

“Spectacular?”

Max doesn’t answer. She moves to the side and reaches towards the bluenette’s jeans. She unbuckles them and reaches down to her underwear, where she can feel nothing but wetness. “You’re soaked. Let me take care of that.” Max fingers around her clit, making the girl throw her head back and moan.

Max gradually speeds her rubbing, until she suspects the bluenette about to climax. She moves her fingers down and adds a couple fingers inside the girl’s pussy. She gasps, grabbing the worn out cushion of her truck. Max bites her lip and leans in to claim the girl’s neck, fingering her as well. “Shit!” She hisses. “I’m close.”

Max stops kissing her neck and nibbles on her ear, then whispers: “Go ahead.”

Suddenly the girl shouts, riding out her climax. Max smirks, not removing her fingers until the bluenette sighs out. Her breathing is ragged as Max removes her fingers and brings it to her lips. “Mmmmm.”

“Ok, that was weirdly hot.”

“At least you don’t taste like battery acid,” Max jokes lightly. She kisses the other girl  once again, slowly. “Thanks for a good time.” Max fixes herself up before exiting the truck, the chilly air hitting her sweaty skin. She should probably try to find Victoria before she completely disappears somewhere.

* * *

Chloe Price wakes up with a heavy hangover. She hisses after opening her eyes. Rachel must’ve left the curtains up on purpose, she thinks to herself.

Chloe moved to LA years back in 2012, around the same time Rachel graduated Blackwell. After four years of grief over her dad’s death, her best friend’s departure, and her mother marrying an abusive douchebag, Chloe felt nothing but relief crossing the Oregonian-Californian border. It was kind of hard at first. Rachel barely had enough in her trust fund, and Chloe only had a thousand from keeping that sociopath Damon’s money after he “disappeared”. However, they made it work. Rachel and Chloe stayed with the former’s mom, Sera Gearhardt for about a year until they found a cheap place in Long Beach, Rachel’s hometown. Sera lived in Lincoln Heights, so the move wasn’t as far as they thought. Their new home is near the beach, and near a bunch of lesbian bars, one she went to last night.

Chloe’s relationship with Rachel is one she loves to explain, but also hates to explain. For the first few years, they were together (which didn’t surprise many people but was frowned upon by both of Rachel’s parents and David) until they broke up after having too many arguments. They simply couldn’t work. Chloe barely had anything other than one night stands while Rachel settles on dating a new girl that Chloe actually liked: a girl named Shayla.

Last night was no different to her routine. However, she swore the girl looked so familiar to her. She can remember her face a little despite her hazy intoxication: blue eyes, freckles, and bra strap length brunette hair. Whoever that girl is, Chloe wants to meet her again. Maybe this one night stand will be different from the other ones.

Chloe swings her legs to the side of the bed and picks up the bottle of naproxen and the glass of water Rachel likes to leave on the nightstand to get a drink of it after a night’s sleep. She downs the blue pill and the water in seconds and walks to the kitchen to make herself some hangover food.

Chloe loved cooking, a skill she acquired from her mom. She hasn’t contacted her mom since she left, since she already made the decision to prioritize her time and energy on a douchebag named David instead of her daughter. Instead, Chloe learned how to cook from reading cookbooks and watching the Food Network when she isn’t at the shop. She can definitely throw down in the kitchen, even when her head is pounding, but not like a Chopped contestant.

She makes greasy eggs, biscuits and sausage gravy with a side of toast. “Eat your heart out, Food Network,” she mutters.

She eats in complete silence.

After a little nap after breakfast, Chloe feels a little better. She makes herself some coffee while she takes a shower and puts on her shirt-overalls combo with some heavy boots. She pours her coffee in a travel cup, grabs her keys, and heads to her car. She drives to work, a few miles away from her apartment. She finishes it by the time she parks her car and enters the mechanic shop. She grunts a good morning to her fellow coworker and then goes over to her latest project: some dudebro crashed his Nissan Leaf and demanded the best worker in the shop to fix it. Her boss (the owner) Eric gasses her up, which means she has to not only deal with a shitty hybrid car, but a total Chad. It doesn’t even help that his name is Chad too.

Chad even flirts with Chloe, making the bluenette gag. Not even if she were straight would she look in his direction.

After an hour of working on the car, the bell chimes which springs her into action. “Welcome to Eric’s Mechanic Shop—“ she stops herself, looking at the recognizable face. “Maxine Caulfield?”

“Chloe?”

She takes off her gloves and shakes Max’s hand, since they can’t exactly hug. That’d be wrong, especially when Chloe’s all greasy and Max looks like she needs to stay clean. “Um, dude! It’s been a decade. What’s going on?”

“A lot,” Max replies. “I got into a car accident on my way to an internship and a coworker recommended this place. It must’ve been fate if I was recommended the shop where my friend works at. What about you? I heard you moved here a year before I came back to the Bay.”

“You went back to Arcadia?”

“Yeah. Blackwell had a photography senior program taught by Jefferson so of course I was gonna go. When I was trying to look you up, Joyce said you moved.”

Chloe scratches the back of her neck. She did not detail on where she was going to her mom, and while it was a good decision at the time, she feels slightly bad for it. “Things...weren’t good at the Bay after you left.” She sighs a little, then shakes her head. “I’ll fill you in later. Let me see the damage.”

Max takes her to the car, which has some glamour damage that Chloe can do for a few days, unlike the fucking Leaf she’s working on for that Chad dudebro. “It’s not too much damage. I can definitely do that in a few days, so you won’t be without a car in these streets long enough.”

“Either way I can handle. Now that Uber exists,” Max smiles.

Chloe laughs a little. “I’d work as an Uber driver if my truck wasn’t a sack of shit.” She points to her truck. Chloe watches as Max’s expression turns surprised, then she blinks and puts on a poker face before turning to her car. She looks at Max from up close, noticing that despite growing up and having more lively hair, more makeup, and a lot more stylish and curvier, Max is still the same. She still has those blue eyes and those freckles. They even look weirdly familiar to her. “Anyway, to fix this, it will be...about three hundred.”

Max nods. “Anything to fix my car at this point.” She checks her phone, and sighs. “I gotta go to work and my Uber is coming in a few so...we should talk some more...later.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Chloe agrees. She finishes a receipt for Max to keep for her records, and puts her cellphone number on the bottom of the paper. “Your receipt, and I put my number on the bottom. Don’t take ten years to contact me this time!”

“I deserved that one,” Max chuckles.

“Yeah ya did, bitch,” Chloe remarks. She waves at Max as she gets inside a small car, and she turns around to face the fucking Leaf from hell. “A fucking Leaf.”


	2. shoulda known what we got into before we started fuckin'

Max clocks out for the day and meets up with Victoria outside. She decides to get a ride with her best friend instead of taking an Uber. "I just realized something."

"Speak to me," Victoria says.

"I get in a car accident with a dumbass this morning and I drive to the nearby mechanic shop that Shayla recommended. I think it was Eric's Mechanic Shop, but that's beside the point. I go in there, and the same girl I had sex with last night works as a fucking mechanic."

"Holy shit, is this town small as hell or something?"

"That's what I thought. But then I realized my world gets smaller. The mechanic is my old friend Chloe Price."

Victoria almost screeches the car to a halt. Almost. " _Chloe Price?_ "

"Yeah," Max runs a hand through her wavy hair, sighing. "I can't believe I tasted my childhood friend's pussy. The fuck is wrong with me?"

"You're a human?" Victoria says matter of factly. "But I can't believe you ate Kari Price out."

Max glares at her best friend. "Her name is Chloe."

"I know, I called her Kari to annoy the shit outta her. It worked because she punched me in the face. It didn't fucking stop me, especially after a week's suspension," Victoria laughs. "I never liked her, to be honest. I mean, we barely knew each other but it's probably for the best. When she got herself expelled, it was kind of a breath of fresh air. She took Rachel down with her, which was even better."

"You are such a bitch and I will _never_ understand it."

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Aside from you fucking with a dumb hoe, are you gonna like...talk to her now? Am I gonna have to share you again?"

"Chloe was my best friend first, Vic. If anything, she's sharing me."

"Yeah, ok. Just as long as the bitch isn't as insufferable as that fundamentalist, I'm willing to share you." Max can't help but laugh. "Anyway you didn't answer my question. You gonna talk to her or what?"

"Of course I'm gonna talk to her. Not sure if I should mention that we had sex last night...at least, when we have so many unanswered questions to take care of. 'Hey Chloe! Sorry for not contacting you for a decade but I fingered you inside your truck until you came' isn't exactly a good conversation starter."

"If you do tell her, make sure you videotape it so I can laugh at her expression."

" _Victoria!_ "

Max enters the shared apartment with Victoria, taking off her shoes in the process. Victoria would have a fit if someone walked in here with shoes on. Max takes off her clothes, stripping down to an oversized t-shirt and some pajama shorts. She leaves the room and sets up her Netflix account in the living room. Victoria comes out almost automatically as Max is about to start the fifth episode of The Get Down. "You started without me? Bitch!"

Max pauses the video. "Shut up. I was gonna wait but you take too long getting dressed for a bingeing session with your girl."

Victoria gestures to her silk pajama set. "Bitch, I dress to impress."

"So far you are not impressing me."

"Suck my strap, Caulfield." Victoria sits on the loveseat, drawing her legs on Max's lap. Max glares at Victoria, who just grabs the remote and presses play. "Anyway, while you keep glaring at me, I'll keep trying to figure out why this masterpiece was cancelled."

After a few episodes, Victoria is fast asleep and Max is on her second bowl of popcorn. She pauses the episode and takes out her phone, as well as her receipt from earlier. She is kind of scared to contact Chloe, especially after a decade of nothing. She isn't sure if Chloe is mad at her, but they had a nice conversation earlier so maybe she isn't that mad.

Whatever. Max isn't gonna wuss out from getting a second chance on getting to know Chloe again. She adds the number on her phone and sends a text, reminding Chloe who it was. She sets her phone on the table and presses play. She falls asleep moments into the eleventh episode, not noticing that Chloe texts back.

* * *

 

Chloe sets her phone down after texting Max back, and saving her number on her phone.

"You're smiling at your phone. Did you watch the cat video I sent you?" Rachel inquires.

Chloe looks up, then rolls her eyes. "You're fucking lame, Rachel. A cat video? It's 2018."

"Tell that to Shayla, who's been hinting that she wants a cat for so long," Rachel deadpans. She removes her makeup in the nearby bathroom while Chloe flips the channels for something to watch. They don't share a room, but Rachel comes in Chloe's bathroom for some reason. Chloe's used to it. "I keep telling her to get one, but she doesn't take a hint. Fucking lunar Pisceans, man."

"I'm a Pisces," Chloe says.

"I was talking about her moon sign, Chlo," Rachel clarifies.

Chloe narrows her eyes. "Aside from you talking shit about my astrological sign, how was _your_ day?"

"The agency wants to move me from catalogue modeling to professional modeling, so 'twas a hella great day. You?"

"Besides you drawing my curtains open on purpose, I had an interesting day." Chloe recounts the moment she saw Max Caulfield at her shop, which shocked her a lot but she was hella determined to make things different. "I saw my old friend at the shop today."

"Which one? Steph? Drew? Or Mikey?"

"Neither." The last time she heard of those three, Steph is a tattoo artist at Arcadia Bay, Mikey is engaged to Warren, and Drew is attending law school in Queens, NY. "It was Max."

"Max? As in Max Caulfield?" Chloe nods. "Holy shit. Ain't that a bitch."

"She changed a lot. Like, she seems less nervous and shy, and she surely has gotten a lot...Uh, sexier."

Rachel snorts. "Wooooow, Chloe. Are you scared to call a girl sexy?"

"Die," Chloe growls. Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Max is my childhood friend. We were really close as kids. For her to come back, fully blossomed in the last ten years...yeah, i am kinda scared to call my friend sexy. Leave me alone."

Rachel can't stop laughing. "My god, Price. Anyway, are you two gonna keep in touch?"

"Yeah," Chloe confirms. "I hope we keep in touch this time."

"I think you should ask her out on a date or something," Rachel proposes. "She wouldn't be opposed to that, would she?"

"I don't think she's gay, Amber."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "And I didn't think Shayla was gay until she told me. That isn't important right now. Just go with the flow and see where this goes for you. Take her to one of those lesbian bars you always frequent...or better yet, brunch at Kelsey's."

Chloe shrugs. "That isn't a bad idea. I'll think about it."

Rachel smiles and after saying goodnight, she leaves Chloe's room. Chloe sighs, realizing that Max may not reply in time so she decides to call it a night. Plus, it's almost one in the morning. Images of last night pop up in her head, which slightly frustrates Chloe to the point where she feels the throbbing need down there. Sighing, she decides to just obey what her body tells her and slips her left hand down her pajama pants.


	3. the truth will set you free, but first it'll piss you off

After a few days, Max’s car is as good as new. She heads to the shop after her internship to check her car and pay Chloe for her work. She hopes Chloe did a good job on the car. For these few days, both girls have been too busy to talk, but Max is going to change that. The weekend is here and Max hasn’t done anything instead of going to lesbian bars with Victoria since she moved down here.

When she enters the shop, Chloe is already there, arguing with a douchebag looking guy. “Listen, I did the best I can to fix your hybrid piece of shit. Now if you don’t get your pale ass outta my store…”

“This is not fixed!” The customer complains. “I knew having women fixing my car would backfire.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Chloe narrows her eyes, and her hands twitch. “Say that again and see if my fist won’t fit in your mouth.”

“Kinky.”

Chloe gags. “I’m _not_ straight, and I’m not gonna entertain your tasteless misogyny any longer. Get the fuck out of my shop. And take your Leaf too!” Chloe throws the car keys across the room, and after a heated glare, the customer goes to fetch his keys. Chloe rolls her eyes and looks to the side. “Max! Hey!” She perks up and approaches Max. “Sorry you had to see that...wait, how much did you hear?”

“Enough to hear that misogynistic comment,” Max replies. “So, how does my car look?”

“Take a look,” Chloe smiles, gesturing to the car. It looks like Max never even got into a car accident in the first place. “It wasn’t even much. While working on that Leaf from Hell, I worked on that with some of my coworkers. We made sure the damage is nonexistent, on my insistence.”

“Thanks,” Max says. She reaches inside her bag and gives Chloe three hundred and fifty dollars. “Here you go.”

“And a fifty dollar tip. That’s more than I get from those white college dudes with their electric cars,” Chloe quips, but she genuinely looks grateful. “Thank you.”

Max watches as Chloe goes to the back, so she checks out her car and thinks. She should really talk to her again. Aside from their rendezvous a few days ago, Max wants to restart her friendship with Chloe. If Chloe never knows about that night, that would be great, but if Chloe still had the intelligence and street smarts she had as a kid, then Chloe isn’t an idiot. She will figure it out. Would she be mad because Max didn’t tell her or would she feel weirded out because Max fingered her in her truck? Either way, it doesn’t seem like a great outcome.

Chloe comes back with another receipt. “Keep this for your records. You don’t know how many times I had customers come back here and have arguments with me because they threw away their receipts.”

“Of course.” Max puts the slip of paper in her bag. 

“And if you have time later, we can catch up somewhere. Maybe at the place with bottomless mimosas? Kelsey’s?”

Max nods. “Sure. I’d like that.” She’s only been there once because Shayla took her and Victoria there and while Max enjoyed the mimosas, she knew they were watered down. Aside from it being very hipsterish, Max enjoyed the food. “What time?”

“Around six.”

“You got it, dude,” Max says in her lame impression of Michelle Tanner. 

Chloe laughs, as Max enters her car for the first time in days. Chloe opens the garage door and Max drives off, with so many thoughts going through her mind about this little date later.

When she gets home, she drops her keys and bags on the floor and sighs deeply. Her feet hurt and she feels constricted in this damn skirt, but god, does she feel good about tonight. She might have to cancel with Victoria since she wanted to go back to that club, and while Max is feeling like hitting it up once again, she feels like it wouldn’t be right this time. 

She takes off her clothes and takes a shower. Once she finishes her shower, she hears the front door open and close. “Max! You home?”

Max peeks her head out and stares at Victoria amusedly. “Whomst else lives here, Chase?” 

Victoria looks towards the door and glares at her roommate. “Shut the hell up.”

“Listen, can I take a raincheck on going to the club tonight? I kinda got a date.”

“With Kari Price?” Victoria inquires.

Max rolls her eyes. “No, with _Chloe_ Price.”

“Whatever,” Victoria sing-songs. “I have no one else to go with me to the club. Shayla’s got a girlfriend that for some reason she keeps from me, and you’re seeking something more with your booty call.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to get yourself a girlfriend?”

Victoria stiffens, then glares at Max. “No.”

“Vic, I didn’t mean it like that—“

“Then how _did_ you mean it, Maxine?”

Max flinches. That voice still scares her even if she can see through Victoria. “I don’t know? I know you’re still heartbroken over Steph, but...you shouldn’t have broken up with her if you really loved her. Distance is nothing.”

“Yeah, fucking right,” Victoria scoffs. “You and Chloe didn’t talk for a whole ass decade which probably contributed to her negative energy and you want me to listen to that shitty advice?”

Max sighs. “Ok, my bad. I should shut up now.”

Victoria exhales sharply. “No, I probably shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I just...I miss her a lot, you know? She refuses to answer any of my texts and when someone brings her up…”

Max could handle a lot of things, but not Victoria crying. She rarely did it and when she does, she’s a sobbing mess and sometimes it’s hard to calm her down. Nevertheless, she reaches over and hugs her best friend, who cries silently on her shoulder. “I know it isn’t gonna help much, but fuck her. You’re in LA now so you should live your best life now and regret it when you turn thirty.”

“You’re a dumbass, Caulfield,” Victoria mutters. “Let me not keep you up from your little date with the mysterious bluenette.”

“She isn’t mysterious. You know her.”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

* * *

Chloe is hella nervous for this meetup. Or date. Or whatever the fuck it is. She just knows she told Max to meet her here at six so they can catch up. Chloe knows nothing about Max for the past ten years other than Max going back to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackhell. There’s so many changes that happened with Max in ten years. The freckles, face, and eyes stay the same, but Max has longer hair than when she remembered and puberty blessed her with curves. Chloe stayed stick thin with some small yet perky boobs and that was it. Her ass, or lack thereof, is there...but compared to Max or even Rachel, there’s nothing. Chloe cut off her hair months back because she grew tired of the bob she kept it in. It was much shorter when she cut it off, but she still colors it blue because she loves the blue hair. She hasn’t changed much either, aside from the hair.

She left Rachel alone with Shayla earlier, and managed to reach the restaurant ten minutes early. It’s now six, and the door opens to reveal Max in all her glory. She has a ponytail in with some makeup on, and more casual clothes. She spots Chloe, waves, and sits on the other available seat. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, what’s up with you?”

“Hell if I know,” Max replies, sighing. “I was almost not gonna come because Victoria, my moody hoe of a roommate, is still distraught over breaking up with her girlfriend to come here.”

Chloe laughs. “Victoria? As in Victoria Chase the Queen Bitch of Blackwell?”

“The one and only,” Max answers.

Chloe keeps laughing. She hated Victoria in high school, and it seems so funny to hear that Max befriended her, let alone have any conversation with her. “Wow, I haven’t heard that name in years and when I do, I hear it from you. I never expected you to befriend her.”

“Aside from that bitch exterior, she’s a sweetie,” Max shrugs. “And yes, I _do_ mean it.”

Chloe scoffs. “All bitches aside, what are you doing in LA?”

“A photography internship for the Hunter Group. Both Victoria and I got in, which is kinda surprising but hey, as long as it’s her and not someone I truly dislike.”

“That’s good.”

Max fold her hands on the table. “So, what happened after I left Arcadia Bay? You said it wasn’t a good time?”

“Yeah...after the funeral, I kinda went into a really bad depression. My mom dated and eventually married a douchebag, I got expelled from school, I was partying hard...it was a bad time until I met Rachel. She was my angel. We were the best of friends, and we also dated. That lasted for a while until we moved down here. After she graduated from Blackwell, we moved to her biological mom’s house until we got a place of our own and while we broke up long ago, we’re still friends and I still think highly of her. I haven’t spoken to my mom since I moved down here, and the very few friends I have, we speak but not as much because we’re so busy. It’s been...turbulent for a decade, man. I still don’t know how I did it without you but, I did.” When Chloe finishes, she barely looks at Max, but she feels Max’s eyes on her. She doesn’t want Max to take pity on her but she’s been through a lot for the past ten years that she understands why Max might’ve felt bad. She would never intentionally make Max feel bad about that shit. They were kids. “Listen, Maxine. Don’t feel bad. We were kids. At one point, we were gonna lose contact because of the distance, or maybe because of the different interests. I wished it wouldn’t happened to us, but sometimes, it just happens, you know?”

“I know,” Max whispers. “Just...I didn’t know how bad it was.”

“Had you came back five years ago, I would’ve been way more bitter. Let’s just start over and pretend the last decade didn’t happen, yeah?”

“Agreed.” 

“Ok ok, so what happened during your time at Blackwell? Was Wells still a drunk? Did Nathan become more crazy? How did you even befriend Victoria? Oh, and what is the up with that suicide attempt?”

“One question at a time!” Max laughs. “Ok….yes, yes, it’s a long story, and that’s also a long story.”

“And I thought _I_ was vague,” Chloe groans. “ _Details_ , Max. That’s all I ask.”

Max rolls her eyes. “Honestly, I have no idea how I befriended Victoria. Hayden explained it as an extrovert adopting an introvert, and to be honest, I think that’s exactly what happened. She encouraged me to be more confident and a lot more open. She told me to do this internship and move out here with her, and even pushed me to get my first girlfriend.”

“First girlfriend?” Well, that confirms her suspicions. Max is indeed not straight.

“Which takes me to my next point,” Max says, sighing sadly. “I dated a girl named Kate Marsh for a while, but we were vastly different. She was conservative and religious, where I could care less about religion and thanks to Victoria, I was open about things like my sexuality. After we broke up, she became depressed and everyone bullying her about her views didn’t help. She almost jumped off the dorm roof. I haven’t seen her since that day because her parents pulled her out of school.” Max furrows her eyebrows a bit. “How did you even hear of that?”

“My friend Mikey told me about it,” Chloe replies honestly. It was kind of shocking to say the least but there’s a bunch of bad energy circling around Arcadia Bay so in a way, she shouldn’t have been surprised. “Then I googled it.”

“Yeah,” Max sighs.

“I didn’t even know you dated her. Wow.” It’s silent for a little while. Neither girl felt hungry so they ignored the waitress asking them if they wanted anything. “So, how are you enjoying Los Angeles?”

“It really is an interesting place,” Max smiles. “I took so many pictures here that I almost ran out of film. There's also a really great nightlife. Arcadia Bay’s lack of nightlife makes me appreciate this place a little more.”

“I know. Arcadia Bay was truly a boring place, now that I’m thinking about it.”

They spend the entire hour talking until they couldn’t talk anymore. Chloe talks about her other friends, her job, and a little more on her relationship with Rachel. Max mentions her time at Seattle, the friends she made, the classes she enjoyed, and the opportunity to learn under the protege of Mark Jefferson. When Chloe gets back home after a certainty that her friendship with Max is back in action, she finds Rachel sleeping against Shayla. She smiles a little and heads to her bed. Despite thinking all about Max, she still hasn’t forgot about that night and that girl. It’s so weird how much the girl looks just like…

No.

It couldn’t be. Chloe couldn’t have been that drunk and horny to not recognize Max if it was Max that had sex with her. She instantly did notice how familiar the girl looked, but never connected the dots. And if it were Max, she would’ve said something already...or maybe she is just as ignorant.

Maybe there’s one more detail she’s missing. There was freckles, long hair, and blue eyes. Max had all of that. Max also has the same shape, the same look of determination, and the same voice, only the girl’s voice was lower.

Whatever it is, Chloe barely gets much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh chloe you useless lesbian. but things will be solved in due time.
> 
> also in this au jefferson is not a pedo but i still hate him way more than david...and there's no storm...yet


	4. i got your bitch and she naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, rereading all of my pricefield sex scenes: [insert picture of erik killmonger when he beat t'challa here] is this your final draft?

The next day, Max owes it to Victoria to go back to the club. Max isn’t exactly thrilled to go back, but she musters it up, and wears her best outfit to go with her best friend to get some drinks. They could do this at home but loud trap music, several girls in every corridor, and bright lights seem to make it more sensational.

“There goes your little girlfriend,” Victoria points out, gesturing to Chloe drinking a bottle of beer. “She still haven’t figured out that you’re the girl, huh?”

Max shakes her head. “Maybe I should tell her?”

“You should’ve, because the bitch is stupid to not recognize having sex with her best friend. If we ever did it, I would know it.”

“Oh yeah?” Max laughs.

“Bitch, yes. You would’ve fallen in love with me by the end of the night.”

Max rolls her eyes amusedly. “I beg to differ.”

Victoria gives Max a determined stare. “Wanna bet?”

“No!”

“Ok, then go to your bitch already and let me find a Cali hoe to make out with.”

Max snorts, and approaches her best friend. She isn’t as drunk as the last time they met after only two shots, and neither is Chloe. Good. “Didn’t know you came here,” Max starts off, smirking and sitting across from Chloe.

Chloe shrugs. “Beats hearing Rachel and her girlfriend going at it.”

Max bites the inside of her lip. “Yeah, that’s never fun.”

“Now why do you come here?”

Max shrugs nonchalantly. “Probably for the same reason you come here, unless you only come here for the beer. Also because Victoria drags me here. It’s not so much of dragging me here because sometimes i don’t hate coming here.”

Chloe widens her eyes. “You come here for drinks and sex? You really have changed.”

“I told you. I had an extrovert adopt me long enough to make me come out of my comfort box and just...live life. Don’t know if that makes sense, but—“

“It makes sense.”

“Good.” Max takes a sip out of the offered bottle of beer. She didn’t like beer much, but she’ll deal with it. “I prefer rum over this.”

“Now you’re a real pirate,” Chloe jokes.

Max throws her head back and laughs. “Damn, that takes me back. Remember when I thought you were drinking rum when we played pirates before I left?”

“Yeah, I had you convinced huh?”

“Had it not been for you clearing that up, I would’ve seriously believed it.”

Max takes a sip from her beer bottle and feels a slap on her shoulder. Knowing who it is, she sighs out, “Didn’t get any luck with anyone?”

“Nope, and plus I’m bored so I’m gonna entertain you and Kari Price over here.” Chloe glares at Victoria, while Victoria smirks sweetly at Chloe. Max knows it’s fake. “‘Sup, Kari Price?”

“Can I choke her to death, Max?” Chloe pleads.

“Ooh, kinky,” Victoria smirks, with a slight flirty twinkle in her eyes.

Max laughs. “I’m afraid choking has zero effect on this hoe.”

“It’s been too long for us to still have animosity, Price,” Victoria points out, with a semi-serious look. “We’re grown adults now. What are you now, twenty five?”

“Twenty four,” Chloe sneers.

“Oh, yeah. I always knew you weren’t that older than me. But, I’m still making a point.”

“You drugged Rachel and spreaded a bunch of rumors, and you still cannot get my name right even after I sucker punched you!” Chloe argues.

“Rachel would’ve done the same to me if the tables were turned, most of those rumors were facts, and I know your name is Chloe Elizabeth Price. I was just messing with you.”

“Well, I don’t like the joke, Victoria Maribeth Chase. Never did, never will.”

Victoria nods. “Ok, that was my fault. But…Kari is so much better than Chloe.”

Chloe shakes her head, smirking. “Hmm. No.”

“Fine.” Victoria gives Max a knowing look. “Have fun with your new girlfriend, who thinks of me long enough to get the same haircut as me!”

“Coincidence, Chase!” Chloe exclaims.

“Coincidence my ass.”

When Victoria disappears, Max starts laughing. “You see why I hang out with her?”

“I’m starting to see the appeal a little bit,” Chloe admits. “If she stays like this I may forget the shitty things she used to do.”

“You’ll never forget it.”

“Nope.”

After a round of some shots offered by Victoria, both Chloe and Max become even more intoxicated but they’re still conscious. Max is very sure Victoria is intentionally making them drunk so they can have sex again. Whatever it is, it’s working because Chloe moves her chair closer to her. Max only smirks. “Ah. Now I recognize you.”

“Huh?” Max chuckles.

“You were the one I had car sex with a few days ago,” Chloe replies. “I gotta say, I didn’t expect to reunite with my best friend so soon, but I’m kinda glad it went down that way.”

“Wow,” Max says, trying not to slur her words. “Kinda glad you figured it out.”

“You knew?”

“Recognized you the minute you appeared in front of me at the mechanic shop. Then you showed me your truck and that confirmed it some more.”

“Mmmm,” Chloe hums, taking a drink from her unfinished beer bottle. “Now I know for a fact I wasn’t your first. Did you do it with your ex?”

“Oh, fuck no,” Max chuckles. “Katie was wayyyyy too prudish to even kiss me. I fooled around with some students after the breakup of course...and by some I meant two students I trusted more than the rest of the Blackwell population, excluding Victoria.”

“Wow.” Chloe reaches over and touches Max’s face. “Not gonna lie, I’ve been thinking about that night a lot.”

“Me too,” Max replies. “And if given the circumstance, I’d do it again.”

“You would.”

“Hell yeah. You haven’t seen me at my final form, Chloe Price.”

* * *

 

The more Chloe gets drunk, the more she recognizes the girl from that night. When she thinks about it, that girl and Max are similar. Very similar. So when she said that so boldly, hoping it wouldn’t be false, Max went with it, which confirms it. If anything, she’s lowkey glad it was Max. She trusts Max — well, now she does — so if Max says they did it, they did it.

And now, it makes Chloe all the more horny.

After some flirting, Chloe drags Max out of the club, flipping Victoria the bird for intentionally trying to make them drunk, and goes to her truck. Max immediately starts kissing Chloe before Chloe could make any other movements inside her truck. She hums, and grabs Max’s hips. Max kisses her chin, down to her neck.

“Max,” she whispers.

“Yeah, baby?” Max asks rhetorically. She leans back and removes her shirt, revealing a regular bralette. “Like what you see?”

“Very much.” Chloe practically rips the offending fabric off and eyes her friend’s breasts before reaching down and kissing them one by one. She palms one, and works on the other with her teeth, carefully not to bite Max.

“Don’t be afraid to bite me,” Max mumbles between moans.

“Kinky,” Chloe smirks, and bites Max’s nipple softly. She sucks, then licks, then bites again, a little more harshly.

“Oh fuck. Do it again.”

“Just like that huh?” Chloe doesn’t wait on an answer, and moves to the other breast to bite her nipple. It’s now that she notices a piece of jewelry on it. “Max has a nipple ring? Any other body modifications I should know about?”

“A doe on my thigh.”

Chloe smirks, and takes advantage of that pierced nipple. To her knowledge, getting piercings there make it even more erogenous. She would know; she has both of them pierced. She would have to see that doe tattoo later.

“My turn.” Max pushes Chloe off and reaches down to pull Chloe’s muscle tee off. Chloe isn’t wearing a bra, which makes both girls smirk. “No bra?”

“It’s a free country.”

“No need to explain.” Max cups Chloe’s breasts, noticing that both of Chloe’s nipples are pierced. “Any other piercings I should know about?”

“Nope.”

Max says nothing else. She reaches down and attacks Chloe’s breasts. “Shit,” Chloe hisses. She grabs the cushion of her chair, only to little avail. The truck is old as hell. “Fuck, keep doing that.”

Max looks like she has no intentions of stopping just yet. She pulls away and kneads her breasts, the feels them with her hands, before getting off Chloe. “Strip down.”

Chloe does as she’s told. She takes off her shorts and her underwear follows. Chloe notices a definitive wet spot on her underwear, and a little bit reached her jean shorts. Max pulls her hair back and kneels down. She starts with Chloe’s inner thighs, kissing them tenderly and going up until she’s very close.

“Stop teasing me,” Chloe whines.

“Whining will get you nowhere,” Max growls. She goes to the other thigh, kissing the inner part but much slower.

“Fuck Max...please…”

Max lifts her head up, inches away from her pussy. “Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

Max grins. “Good.” Max parts Chloe’s lips to the side, and licks up from her vagina to her clit, once. She feels Chloe shiver, her legs and hips bucking, and a slight throbbing with her tongue. Max makes a circular movement around Chloe’s clit, massaging Chloe’s thighs. She can feel Chloe trembling. She makes eye contact with Chloe, who looks down and has a satisfied look on her face.

“Stop staring and fuck me, Caulfield.”

Max moves her head up. “Power bottom much, Price?”

“Shut up,” Chloe blushes.

Max grins, then dips right back in. “Fuck, Maxine. Right there,” Chloe cusses. Max almost yelps when she feels Chloe pulling her hair, but she’s experienced rougher, unfortunately. Max keeps a hand on Chloe’s toned stomach, and enters a finger inside her soaking wet pussy. “Shit!”

Max moves her head up and quickly finds Chloe’s g-spot, making her buckle violently. “Mmmm, you move too much.”

“You won’t be saying that - ah - when it’s your turn, bitch,” Chloe growls.

“Uh huh.” Max adds a second finger in. Chloe hisses in slight pain, then in pleasure. “You’re so beautiful.”

Chloe makes a small sound of acceptance. She starts panting harshly, and Max can feel that she wants to move some more but she can’t. Chloe’s moans get louder, meaning that she’s nearing her climax very soon. “I’m so close.”

Max leans in to Chloe’s ear, and kisses her ear before saying, “Come for me, Price.”

“Max!” Chloe shouts. Max watches Chloe ride out her climax in all her glory, and wow it’s a sight to see. She meant it when she called Chloe beautiful, especially like this. Chloe has her head thrown back and her torso raised, screaming out her orgasm and clenching the hell out of Max’s fingers. “Fucking — hell.”

Max slips her fingers out, brings it to her lips, and keeps eye contact with Chloe as she licks her fingers clean. “Mmmm.”

Chloe pushes Max down in the cushions and kisses her harshly. She removes Max’s skirt in one go as Max puts her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. Chloe kisses down Max’s face, then to her neck, slightly ignoring her breasts and kissing down to the navel. Max makes satisfied moans, running a hand through Chloe’s hair.

Chloe raises her torso up, hooks her forefingers on each side of Max’s lacy underwear, and pulls them down to her ankles. Max kicks them off. Chloe looks to Max’s right thigh, staring at the doe tattoo with adoration. “Sick tattoo. You got it done in Arcadia Bay?”

“Yup,” Max confirms.

“Kudos to the artist.” Chloe fingers it for a few seconds, knowing exactly who did that tattoo due to the clean lines and shading. Ignoring her nostalgic moment, she kisses Max’s inner thigh. She notices how extremely wet Max is. All that from earlier, huh, she says to herself, before kissing up her thigh and wasting no time teasing her friend by kissing her legs and getting to work.

“Chloe,” Max moans, pulling her hair a little tighter.

Chloe locks Max in place, remembering earlier when Max said she moved too much. She looks up, and grins. “Remember when you said I moved too much? I don’t want you to move at all now.”

“Fuck you, Price,” Max breathes.

“You already did, my friend. Now I’m returning the favor.” Chloe starts sucking on Max’s clit, enjoying the sharp groans from her friend. She’s confident she’ll have Max screaming her name in a few minutes the more she keeps it up.

“Chloe,” Max drags out, sounding more of a whine. “Fuck...fuck, Chloe. More.”

Chloe raises her head up, and with a look, she slips a finger inside Max. She draws it in and out, curving her finger up and easily finding Max’s g-spot with the way she screams, “oh, god!”

“If you’re as sensitive as i remember, I know you’re close,” Chloe whispers.

“Shut up and fuck me, Chloe,” Max demands.

“Damn, Maxine.” Chloe slips another finger in Max’s pussy, and moves faster. Max’s breathing increases and Chloe can sense that Max is close already. Yup, still sensitive as fuck.

“Chloe!” Max screams.

Chloe grins and leans in to lick Max’s clit again. She probably should’ve known that would create a mess though. Max shouts Chloe’s name again and squirts her juices all over Chloe’s face. Chloe doesn’t stop until Max comes down from her high. She leans back and smirks. “I’d like a heads up next time.”

“Oh,” Max grimaces. “Sometimes when someone is that good I just...yeah.”

“Just say it. You’re a squirter.” Chloe laughs, reaches over her glove compartment and gets a couple paper towels to wipe her face and some of the cushion. It’s ruined forever but it’s not like Max is the first squirter she has ever dealt with. “It’s hot though. Luckily you didn’t do it all over our clothes.”

Max sits up, turns on the light in Chloe’s truck, and finds all her clothes under Chloe’s feet. She grabs her underwear at least and puts them on. “I’m beat.”

“You can stay at my place if you want. I’m not that far.”

Max ponders on it for a few seconds, then shrugs. “Fuck it. Victoria will be alright...once I tell her.”

“That's the spirit.”


	5. i took her to my penthouse then I freaked it

Max wakes up the next day in an unfamiliar setting. She notices her clothes are off, and are replaced with an oversized shirt. Then she remembers what happened: she had sex with Chloe again inside her car, then followed her home. Last night was excellent, everything she realized she wanted. She looks to the side, but Chloe is nowhere to be found.

Max sighs, swings her legs to the side, and walks to the bathroom to do her business. When she finishes, she walks around the house to notice a long haired blond girl with a feather earring in the kitchen making breakfast. She raises an eyebrow - this must be Rachel.

"Hey, Chloe, I made us—" Rachel turns around and stares at Max, bewildered. "Uh, hi!"

"Hi," Max smiles a little. "I'm Max."

"Oh, you're Max," Rachel smirks knowingly. "I'm Rachel."

"I kinda figured it out when I walked in here," Max replies honestly.

Rachel sets a plate of food on the table. "Hm. Looks like you had a fun night last night."

Max blushes a little bit. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, that's good. Chloe's been kind of in a slump lately before you came into the picture again. I'm not sure if it's because of our breakup or if it's because she's not as happy to be here anymore as she thought, but seriously, Max. Thanks. I kinda owe you one."

Before Max replies, she hears some footsteps coming down the stairs. Chloe appears right behind Max, wrapping her arms around Max's waist. "Good morning."

"Come on, not in front of your roommate," Max whispers.

"Don't worry about me," Rachel replies. "I've had mornings like this with my girlfriend Shayla. This is Chloe's payback."

"Payback's a bitch, Amber!" Chloe says triumphantly.

"You're Shayla's girlfriend?" Max inquires, shocked. "She keeps mentioning that she has a girlfriend but never discloses."

"Yeah, because I used to work with her," Rachel says back. "She used to be my photographer and I was her model. I found another agency while we pursued a relationship. Trust me, people would've been on our asses if they found out we're dating, so we don't disclose it to many people."

Max nods. "Oh." She sits on the table with Rachel and Chloe. Rachel already fixed a third plate for Max and they start eating. "So, California Huh?"

"Cali was calling me to come home," Rachel jokes. Chloe rolls her eyes. "I took Chloe with me because she wanted to leave as much as me, and plus her home life wasn't ideal."

"Yeah, Chloe told me about it."

"So, what about you? What are you doing in Cali?"

Max shrugs a little. "I have a photography internship. My best friend and I both got it."

"Tell Rachel who your best friend is, Max," Chloe smirks behind a cup of coffee."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, looks at Chloe, then to Max. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Max glares at Chloe. "She's talking about Victoria Chase."

Rachel splutters. "Victoria? The same Victoria who drugged my tea and spreaded a ridiculous rumor that I was giving Mark Jefferson handjobs every night?"

"Yeah, that Victoria," Max gulps.

Rachel snorts. "Wow, I can't believe…she's your best friend. No offense, Max, but Victoria hates everyone. She hated me, she hated Chloe...she even hated her best friends."

"She didn't hate me," Max smirks, a little triumphant.

"Well, I gotta say, I'm not bothered that she didn't like me. You're gonna have haters, and I'm kinda glad it was her," Rachel shrugs. "But, I can't wait to see that bitch again. I know she'll hate to see me."

"That can be arranged," Max jokes.

Chloe couldn't contain her laughter. "I could just imagine it! Rachel walking with Max, Victoria getting so mad that her best friend is friends with her mortal enemy…"

"She'll die," Rachel says.

Max laughs along with Rachel and Chloe. Damn, she really doesn't want to leave both of them. They're good company and their dynamic is so natural. Max is probably more thankful that Rachel took the role in Chloe's life than Rachel is thankful to Max for pulling Chloe out of a short depression.

Once breakfast is over, Chloe offers to take Max home. Max puts her clothes back on and gets inside the truck. It still has the sex smell from last night, bring a smirk on her face. Chloe drives to the apartment complex in silence, letting the radio play some trap music.

When Chloe parks right in front of the building, Max doesn't move at first. "Um, thanks for a great night."

"You're welcome. Maybe the next time we can do it sober?"

Max glances at Chloe, noticing the semi serious look on her face. She smiles a little — "Yeah, I'd like that." She exits the car and lets herself inside the building. She goes to her apartment, opening the door with ease.

"Max!" Victoria shouts. "Where the fuck did you go last night?"

"I stayed at Chloe's," Max replies.

Victoria raises an eyebrow, then smirks. "You two did it again! Did she recognize you?"

Max nods. "She sure did. I think I might have a friends with benefits thing going on."

"I can't believe you're doing better than me. I made you, bitch!"

Max bursts out laughing. "I'm a better you than you."

"Whatthefuckever, bitch!"

Max goes to her room and strips down to put some more comfortable clothes on. She already took a shower at Chloe and Rachel's place, so she figures she can take another one much later or something. She notices a hickey around her neck, and smirks to herself. She's gonna enjoy this new relationship.

* * *

 

When Chloe gets home, Rachel is finishing up cleaning the kitchen counter. "You're back!"

"I'm back!" Chloe announces, as if Rachel didn't just say that. "We can go to Whole Foods now."

"I've been wanting some parsnip chips for so long," Rachel says, sighing in satisfaction. "So...you and Max, huh? I didn't expect you to go straight to a sexual relationship."

Chloe blushes a little. "It's a long story."

"Enlighten me...on the way to Whole Foods."

Chloe rolls her eyes and grabs her car keys again. She heads to the truck, with Rachel following right behind her. Rachel takes the passenger seat, and Chloe takes the driver's seat. Rachel can definitely drive, but she prefers Chloe driving a lot more, and Chloe didn't mind either way. "Ok, so I went to that club you told me about and had one of the best nights ever with some girl. That's when you drew the curtains open on me on purpose."

"Oh yeah," Rachel grins. "It woke you up, right?"

"Sure did," Chloe grumbles. "I figured it out last night that Max was the mystery girl and uh, we did it again...just a lot more aware of who's who."

Rachel wags her eyebrows. "And from the way she looked and the way you looked, up was a great night."

"I'm still kinda surprised that Max even moved down here, let alone being so sexually open. She was such a shy girl back then."

"She did mention that Victoria was her best friend so you can put the blame on her."

Chloe snorts. "You're gonna give Chase the credit for Max's openness? I thought you hated that bitch and wish to see her burn upon seeing you?"

"I do, and I still want that. I'm just saying. No matter how much you hate the person, you give credit where it's due."

"Ok, Rachel." Chloe parks several feet away from the Whole Foods entrance, and allows Rachel to leave first before exiting the car. Rachel retrieves a shopping cart and waves Chloe down to meet up with her. Chloe can't help but laugh, then she jogs over to her best friend.

Chloe doesn't pick up much stuff but Rachel picks up whatever she needs. Neither Chloe nor Rachel are particularly healthy but they love the supermarket for having tasty, fake healthy items. Their shopping cart is almost always overflowing with things they are definitely going to buy.

When they get on the line, Rachel picks up a newspaper to distract her from the slow lines. "What's going on in the news?"

"Nothing interesting," Rachel shrugs. "Mostly the dumpster truck being the dumpster truck he's always been." She keeps scanning pages until she comes across a small blurb about Arcadia Bay. She shouldn't care about that place but she still has people she used to care about up there, so she reads. There was a tornado over there a few days ago and there are only 10 casualties. "There was an E3 tornado in Arcadia Bay."

"What? It's been twenty years already?"

Rachel snorts. "Do you believe Arcadia Bay has a tornado every twenty years?"

"Yeah? I was four when a tornado hit the place. I'm twenty four now, so yeah. It comes every two decades."

Rachel shrugs. "I should check to see if anyone's ok, but I haven't talked to my parents since I moved here."

"And I haven't talked to mom or even thought of stepdouche either," Chloe replies. Chloe would never, in a million years, talk to David about anything but she knows the silence between her and her mom isn't healthy. Aside all the bad decisions her mother made after William died, Chloe still loved her mom, even if she didn't show it much.

Then again, they had a terrible falling out before Chloe left. It involved the stepass, as per usual, and then Joyce stepped in taking her husband's side because she hated how Chloe's been acting for years. Chloe could careless about her attitude but she'll be damned to allow step pencil dick to treat her like shit. Maybe her mother forgot she had a daughter...maybe they adopted or maybe Joyce popped out a baby before she turned forty two years back. Who knows.

Chloe's pride won't allow her to call anyone from Arcadia Bay, let alone her mother Joyce. But she knows that's being shitty as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this, a plot? welp


	6. when i'm walking with you, i watch the whole room change

The weekend hits really fast and Max is back to work. She read the little blurb about Arcadia Bay’s once every twenty years tornado hitting the place, and it only caused ten casualties, one of them being Nathan Prescott. Max smirks at the thought — she never liked Nathan and now that he’s dead, she could care even less for that douchebag.

There were some other irrelevant casualties, so she shrugs, clicks out of the tab, and gets ready for her internship.

On Wednesday afternoon, she comes home after Victoria because she went food shopping at the nearby Walmart, and when she walks in, she hears some whispers and some sniffling. Furrowing her eyebrows, Max follows the noises to Victoria’s bedroom. She opens the door, and sees Victoria talking to someone on the screen.

“Vic? What’s going on?”

Victoria turns around, then looks at the screen. “I’ll talk to you later.” She exits out of the video call then turns around to Max. “How much did you hear?”

“All I heard was whispers and sniffling,” Max admits. “Are you sad about Nathan?”

“I was _never_ sad about a Prescott,” Victoria spits out. “Uh, that was...Stephanie. After the tornado, I kept on calling her to see if she was ok. Turns out Arcadia Bay just recently got their power back and she was able to reply to my messages...after four years.”

Max smiles a little. “Did you two get to talk about things?”

“No,” Victoria replies, wiping her face with her hands. “I wanted to but I wanted to give her time. Plus, who knows if she moved on without me. I doubt she stayed single, what with those hoes coming from fucking _Portland_ to get a Stephanie Gingrich original.”

Max makes a face. “I got a tattoo done by Steph.”

“Yeah but you're a hoe because you’re having premarital truck sex with your childhood bestie, not because you have a thigh tattoo done by my ex.”

“Ok Victoria,” Max snorts. “I’m gonna get started on dinner. Any requests?”

“Pussy,” Victoria jokes.

“Steak it is,” Max replies, then leaves her best friend’s room in giggles.

The next day, Max meets up with Chloe and Rachel at another restaurant that of course, Rachel recommended. Max notices how retro it looks and god, if she were a hipster again this would’ve been a dream. Max asks questions about Rachel’s time in Blackwell, like what she did and what was her best and worst memory.

“My best memory from Blackwell was when I did the Tempest play. Despite the fact that a bitch was gonna poison me, it was probably my best work if I do say so myself.”

“I will never forget the sparkly outfit Rachel made me wear when Juliet couldn’t make it for the first half of the Tempest,” Chloe says, glaring at Rachel. 

“Hey! You were rockin’ in that Ariel outfit!” Rachel defends. “I worked so hard on acting and perfecting the outfit for the play. I wasn’t gonna let it go to waste because we were an actor short. Plus, you enjoyed it.”

“I did _not!_ ”

“Stop lying to your friend, Chloe. You enjoyed acting in that play.”

Max couldn’t stop laughing. Seriously, both Chloe and Rachel have a naturally compatible friendship, but that’s mostly because they’ve known each their for eight years already. “It’s not like it was your first time acting, Chloe. You used to act every time we played pirates as kids,” Max speaks up, defending Rachel. 

“Yeah but I wore cool stuff like a pirate eye patch and a bandanna. I was wearing sequins on stage. It was horrible.”

“Tell that to your face when we improvised that last part,” Rachel says, with a knowing smirk towards Chloe.

“Shut up.”

“Anyways, what was _your_ best memory at Blackwell?” Rachel asks Max in return.

“Uh...probably getting the opportunity to be Jefferson’s protege,” Max answers. “He was a teacher at the school but he kind of took me under his wing and showed me photography techniques using both digital and retro. It was a fun time.”

“Lame,” Chloe scoffs. “My best memory at Blackhell was getting expelled. I wasn’t going to class anyway but after being expelled I didn’t have to worry about truancy on my ass.”

“That’s boring, Chloe,” Max frowns.

“Not when you know how to use your time.”

Rachel scoffs. “ _Please!_ All you did was eat bacon omelettes that your mom made and smoke up all the weed we got from Frank. If anything, you were hella bored.”

“Ok yeah, I was hella bored.”

After lunch, Max goes right back to her apartment and noticing it's empty for now, she takes in the silence. It's very rare that it's silent inside the home because Victoria lives here too. As much as she loves her best friend, she loves silence too.

* * *

 

“You hitting up the town tonight?” Rachel asks Chloe, after sitting on her bed. “I might be able to come with. You can invite Max so it could be the three of us...or four of us if Chase invites herself.”

Chloe snorts. She knows how much Rachel hates Victoria to the point where she won’t ever accept the other girl as an equal. It’s still laughable. “She’s not that bad...recently.”

“Chloe, the day I accept a Scorpio in my life will be on my deathbed,” Rachel retorts.

“Your favorite actor is a Scorpio, Amber,” Chloe replies matter of factly.

“Listen, I try to ignore that because his acting is better than his star placements.”

Chloe shakes her head. “Whatever you say, Rach. I’ll call Max and find out what she’s doing.”

“Good,” Rachel smiles, then leaves the room. Chloe laughs some more before dialing Max’s number. It rings for a couple seconds until Max picks up the phone. “Hey, Chloe. What’s up?”

“Rachel wants to hang out tonight and she invited you, so do you wanna come with? Maybe you can bring your plus one.”

Max laughs and Chloe hears some commotion before hearing an angry voice. “Chloe _fucking_ Price! I am _not_ a plus one! And I know I did not hear you say Rachel, as in Rachel Amber.”

“I did, Miss Chase,” Chloe says, holding back her own laughter while Max bursts out in laughs. “What’s it to ya?”

“Ugh,” Victoria groans.

“I’ll come by,” Max answers after subsiding her laughter. “Not sure if Victoria wants to now that she heard the name Rachel in a sentence.”

“No, I’m _definitely_ coming! I’m not gonna let Rachel Yawn Amber ruin my night. Plus, if Max is out, it’s just me to my devices.”

“Don’t you have a dildo or two in your collection or something?” Chloe jokes.

“Eat my ass, Price.”

Chloe couldn’t stop laughing as Victoria hangs up the phone. Fuck. She never thought she would laugh at Victoria’s extra personality, but here she is...but admittedly, the girl is funny. She gets ready as quickly as possible, and waits for Rachel to finish. She knocks on Rachel’s door. “You done yet?”

Rachel opens the door, wearing a ringer tee and some jeans. “Almost. I just need shoes.”

“And socks,” Chloe says, pointing to Rachel’s bare feet.

Rachel sticks out her tongue. “I’m wearing sandals. I’m going for the lazy Cali hoe look.”

“So, your everyday look?”

Rachel glares at Chloe. “Shut up, Price. So, is Max coming?”

Chloe nods. “Definitely.” She decides not to tell Rachel about Victoria. She rather see how this would play out. 

Once Rachel is ready, Chloe gets the truck ready. She still won’t give it up no matter how much Rachel tells her that they should really think about replacing it now. It’s been Chloe’s staple for eight years and it hasn’t failed her yet.

Chloe parks right in front of Max’s apartment. Both girls look out the window to see Max and Victoria approaching them. “Is that Victoria? Did you invite her?”

“I might’ve,” Chloe shrugs. Rachel gives her a glare. “You did say you wanted to see her again.”

“Yeah, when I bump into her on the streets and she instantly recognizes me then starts melting like the Wicked Witch of the West,” Rachel explains. “Not when she’s invading a day out with us!”

“Ahem,” Victoria clears her throat. “I’m right here.”

“I don’t care,” Rachel growls.

Victoria smirks, while Max enters the truck. “Rachel Yawn Amber. You seem to be especially bitter today. What happened, you’re not happy to see your old school rival? It’s been a while since we’ve conversed like this.”

“Hasn’t been long enough,” Rachel frowns.

“You can cry over it another time. Now move over.”

“Better yet.” Rachel slams the door on Victoria’s face, and grins while Victoria’s face turns even more angry by the second. “Floor it, Price!”

Chloe has no choice but to. She drives off after giving an apologetic look to Victoria. “Rachel. That wasn’t nice.”

“I’m _not_ going to entertain that bitch, Chloe. That’s that.”

Chloe sighs, and drives off to a dive bar. When they enter the bar, Chloe recognizes the pink mink jacket from afar, then she looks to Max, who only shrugs.

“‘Sup bitches!” Victoria greets.

Rachel groans audibly. “Which part of _you weren’t invited_ don’t you understand?”

“Well, you see, you’re the _only_ one who doesn’t want me here,” Victoria points out, grinning evilly at Rachel. “And, thanks to Uber, I was able to get here faster than you.”

“Well, at least she got us shots,” Chloe shrugs, taking a shot glass with some light brown mix and whipped cream on top. She ignores the glare fest between Rachel and Victoria, and gives Max a shot glass. “Bottoms up.”

“Those are blowjob shots, Chloe,” Max points out.

“Ew,” Chloe recoils.

“It’s not an _actual_ blowjob, doofus,” Victoria scoffs. “You line it up on the table, put your hands behind your back, and let your mouth take the shot. You do a blowjob shot, blowjob style. Maxine, give her a demonstration, por favor.”

Max places her shot glass on the table. Chloe watches as Max does exactly what Victoria detailed, and downs the shot with ease, only untying her hands to remove the glass from her mouth. “Pretty easy.”

“Do I have to?”

“Uh, yeah?” Victoria replies, then she turns to Rachel. “You want a blowjob, Amber?”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Max laughs.

“No, I understood,” Rachel says back. “And no. I don’t want that gross shot.”

“What’s your poison then? A tequila shot? Margarita? Mojito? Cosmo?”

“I’m not drinking tonight, Chase,” Rachel says, glaring at Victoria with intense fury. “And I am _definitely_ not gonna drink from you. Who knows what tricks you have up your sleeve.”

“Bitch, _please_ ,” Victoria laughs. “The only medications I have in my bag are my antidepressants and some crushed Molly tablets from a one night stand a week ago, and I would _rather_ suck a dude’s dick inside of a dingy bar bathroom through a gloryhole than waste any of those on you. Now, are you _sure_ you don’t want a drink?”

“No,” Rachel answers adamantly.

“Ok. Chloe, let’s do this shit.” Chloe puts her drink in front of her the same time Victoria does. They both down the sweet drink with their mouths. Chloe isn’t used to Irish cream or any liqueurs in general, but she instantly tastes the sweetness of the drink even if it it does slide down her throat. She removes the shot glass from her mouth, and licks her lips. “See, that wasn't so bad.”

“Next time I’m doing it regular shot style.”

“You’re no fun.” Victoria downs the second shot glass meant for Rachel, humming as she finishes it. “Barmaid definitely put more whipped cream on this one.”

Chloe smirks. “It wouldn’t be the first time you tasted white stuff, huh?”

Victoria glares at Chloe. “Pause.”

Chloe shakes her head, then she glances at Rachel. Noticing her truly angry expression, she starts to feel bad for her friend. “You ok?”

“No, Chloe. The bitch who almost roofied me eight years ago is with us, and I feel more alone than ever. Why the fuck did you invite her?”

“If you don’t want me here so bad, then I’ll leave,” Victoria interjects, her face turning concerned. “Like, it’s been eight years and I’ve learned from all of my mistakes. I wouldn’t have moved here or even came here tonight if I knew you were coming and I was still the stupid little bitch I was before.”

“Eight years ago isn’t a millenium, Chase.”

“I know that. But, had that been you, you would’ve drugged me too so don’t think you’re miss perfect in this situation here. But, I digress. We’re never gonna be as close as you and Chloe or me and Max, but if you’re gonna be friends with Max, you’re gonna deal with me. She’s my rock, Rachel. Just like how Chloe is your rock.”

Chloe purses her lips, then looks at Rachel again. She doesn’t even look as mad as earlier, but there’s still mistrust and hesitance written all over her face. “Rachel?” Rachel looks at her, and Chloe gives her a look that only the both of them understand.

“Fine. I’ll let you buy me _one_ drink. But if you put even a sprinkle of any drugs you got in there—“

“Like I said, I would never waste my prescription, nor would I waste some crushed tablets on anyone.” Rachel and Victoria shake hands to seal the deal, which makes Max and Chloe clap. “Dorks. So, once again Amber, what’s your poison?”

Once Rachel relaxes, everyone starts to get to the harder liquors. Chloe sticks to her beer while Max and Victoria are hard liquor girls. After a raspberry mojito and a Long Island iced tea, Rachel quits cold turkey for the night. 

Chloe starts to notice how much of a chatty, flirty drunk Victoria is. Max is more of the silent flirty drunk type, which is probably why they are best friends now. Despite Rachel not drinking as much, she still has her face flushed and a wide grin on her face. She isn’t fully there yet, and Chloe is kind of glad Rachel isn’t fully there yet. She’s even more sensitive when drunk...and a lot more angry. 

Max stays quiet and stares at Chloe throughout the entire exchange of Victoria telling the people around her the time she took Max to Portland for the first time to get her bar cherry popped. Rachel listens intently and Chloe listens at first but then she notices Max’s eyes on her. She looks back, and smirks before turning back to Victoria.

Maybe they should think about doing things when they’re sober. It might be fun. But, now isn’t the time. She gets up and pulls Max out of there before either Rachel or Victoria notice they’re gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not a lis fic written by ya gyal if victoria/steph don't happen, lezbehonest tho


	7. let me sit this ass on you, show you how i feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually inspired by rocket by beyonce can u belieb 
> 
> also if you haven't noticed every chapter (and the title for the fic) is a song lyric and yes i do like "that type of music"

Max couldn’t bring herself to see Chloe for practically the rest of the weekend. She thought things would change after the second drunken tryst but she just couldn’t resist. Chloe was right there and neither Rachel nor Victoria was paying attention. They probably didn’t notice that Chloe or Max were gone until they walked back with messy ass hair and crumpled t-shirts. 

She goes back to her internship Monday morning, and it’s boring the entire time. She’s only there for another few months until they promote her into the actual agency, and then she can go back to wearing hoodies to look inconspicuous. But then, would she really do that? After hanging with Victoria for this long, Max may have to burn them from her clothing inventory.

When she goes home, she finds both Chloe and Victoria sitting on the sofa, neither of them wanting to kill each other...for the first time ever. “Um, what’s going on here?” Max inquires.

“She came here and asked for you,” Victoria explains. “I told her it will take a while so she’s been here since. And now, I have things to do in my room...away from whatever is going to happen.”

When Victoria closes the door, Max stands there awkwardly. “Max, can we talk?”

“About what?”

“I don’t know, us?”

“Wellllll…” Max drags out the word for emphasis. “I thought we were gonna try something when we’re not intoxicated. Instead I find myself eating you out for the second time since we found out of our first tryst, and I had almost half a bottle of rum in my system.”

“But I didn’t expect you to just...shut me out. I thought we were gonna not do that.”

“I know, my mistake. I just...shit, Chloe. I didn’t know what to say. We did it again and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to continue our sexual friendship only when we’re a smidge drunk enough for both of us to remember what the fuck we’re doing. But...I couldn’t resist that night. Everything about you just…”

“Just what?”

Max sighs. “We never fully talked about how this type of friendship was going to work but sometimes I just don’t want to because everything about you gets me so hot and fuck, I just want to do things that I cannot do in that tight car of yours.”

“With your best friend right next door?” Chloe asks, smirking.

“Yeah, with my best friend right next door. I live here too.” 

“Listen. We can do whatever you want to do, and I know for sure what I want to do.”

“So do I.” Max drags Chloe to her room, shuts the door, and kisses her. She truly doesn’t care who hears them this time. This is happening either way and as much as Max knew that things would get more complicated, she isn’t willing to talk about it just yet. Now, she can just focus on the now with Chloe.

She pushes Chloe on her bed, takes off her button down, and hikes up her skirt before mounting on top of Chloe. Chloe pulls her down and kisses her again. Max starts making satisfied moans as Chloe reaches down to unclasp Max’s bra. Max raises her torso up and tosses her bra to the side. She starts unbuttoning Chloe’s overalls, then reaches down and practically rips her undershirt off. It amazes the hell out of Max that Chloe didn’t need bras like she did. They still stayed perky and they still are hella perfect like the last time she remembered.

“You’re gonna continue staring at my boobs?”

“Yeah, they’re hella perfect.” Max slides down and starts attacking Chloe’s breasts.

“Fuck,” Chloe hisses. 

Max continues to attack Chloe’s breasts until Chloe eventually gets the upper hand and pushes Max on the mattress. She removes the lower half of her clothing except for her underwear, then she removes Max’s wrinkled skirt and her sheer pantyhose. Max kicks off her heels, then Chloe leans in and starts kissing Max’s thighs, forgetting about silly foreplay. Max is already wet, and so is she. 

She keeps kissing up her thighs, Max’s moans growing louder as if her friend isn’t next door. Then Chloe hears some slow music playing next door. “I know she didn’t just put on Rocket by Beyoncé!”

“Chloe?”

Chloe looks up and stares at Max. “Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Chloe sneers, then she sinks lower and nibbles on Max’s thigh, causing her to moan. “Shit!” Max can already feel herself growing more wet and Chloe hasn’t done anything yet. Max pushes Chloe’s head towards her soaking wet pussy, wasting no time to signal how much she needs this.

“Eager huh?”

Chloe snickers and Max rolls her eyes before feeling Chloe’s mouth on her. It’s so much better sober than it is drunk...or tipsy, or even white girl wasted. “Chloe…” she groans, grabbing the sheets with her other hand and trying not to pull off Chloe’s short locs. Her breathing gets more and more ragged, until she feels Chloe’s finger inside her, instantly touching her g-spot.

Max almost sees white. “Fuck!” She shouts, letting her orgasm take over her..

“Gotta say, I love your excessive cursing,” Chloe smirks, her fingers still inside Max and thrusting in and out in a moderate pace. 

Max groans. She raises her torso and gives Chloe a dangerous look before pushing her off and pushing her against the mattress. Chloe exhales upon contact of her back hitting the mattress. Max rips off Chloe’s underwear, and sits on top of Chloe’s hips before reaching back and separating Chloe’s lips to rub her clit. “Damn, you’re wet.”

“Shit.”

Max grins, feeling Chloe’s hips thrusting against hers. She can feel herself growing aroused again. Chloe grabs her hips and grips her, moaning and moaning over again. “Maxine….”

“Say my name again,” Max breathes out.

“Maxine,” Chloe says again.

Max could get used to her actual name if Chloe keeps saying it like that. She reaches down and fingers Chloe’s wet pussy, then enters slowly as she can muster. Max fingers her slowly, then picks up the pace as Chloe’s breathing becomes more and more labored and ragged. Chloe raises her torso and wraps her arms around Max’s hips as Max keeps fingering her.

Max can feel Chloe’s sweaty forehead on her neck, and Chloe’s lips on her collarbone. Max desperately wanted Chloe to do something to it. Mark it up, bite it, bruise her, anything. She wanted it. “Bite me.”

Chloe complies without hesitation, and now Max is moaning along with Chloe. Max uses her other hand to lift Chloe’s chin and kiss her roughly, then pull away and watch Chloe as her face contorts to that pretty pre-orgasm face. 

“Max,” Chloe sighs out, and arches her back, shaking, moaning, riding out her intense orgasm. Max grins, and runs a hand through Chloe’s sweaty hair. “Max,” she whispers again.

Max removes her fingers and cups Chloe’s face. “Uh huh?”

“You’re amazeballs.”

Max snorts. “Dork.” She climbs off Chloe and lies down on the other side, right next to Chloe. “After work sex is kinda nice.”

“After work sex with your best friend right next door is even better.”

“True,” Max agrees. “Not like she doesn’t have her own one night stands when I’m not as lucky.” 

“Do you play a sexy Beyoncé playlist to drown out the screaming and bed screeching?” Chloe jokes.

Max giggles. “No.”

“So you just listen to Victoria throwing down unironically?”

Max rolls her eyes. “I listen to my own music on my phone, dumbass. She’s way more verbal than the both of us combined.”

Chloe is about to reply when her phone starts ringing. “Great.” Max lies back on the bed while Chloe looks for her phone through the mess of clothes on the floor. She rolls her eyes and doesn’t answer it. “I’ve been getting a bunch of weird calls from Oregon lately.”

“Oregon? You still have an Oregon area code?”

Chloe shrugs. “I didn’t really change my number. I tried but that costs a lot.”

“Changing a phone number is not expensive, Chloe,” Max chides. “That could be someone important.” The phone rings again, but Chloe ignores it. “Chloe...that doesn’t really sit well with me.”

It rings again, but instead of an unknown number, it’s Rachel. Chloe picks up the phone and Max only gets to listen to Chloe talking on the phone. “Hey Rach...yeah I’m at Max’s...who’s trying to call me?...oh, oh fuck no. Out of all people to call me, why did it have to be...Rach, I am not picking that phone up...well, how did they get your number if you changed it? that means you didn’t…well maybe we should change our numbers this time...I’ll think about it...yes mother, I understand you loud and clearly...ok bye.”

Chloe growls after hanging up the phone. “Chloe? What happened?”

“I figured out who’s been trying to call me. It’s my mother.”

* * *

 

Chloe did not want to talk to her mother.

Her pride wouldn’t allow her to pick up the phone and call her mother, let alone pick up when her mother had access to a phone. The storm in Arcadia Bay left a couple casualties, one of them being her former classmate Nathan Prescott, but she didn’t give a shit. At least her mother didn’t die in that wreckage, and that mattered more than some rich kid.

When she leaves Max’s apartment, she enters her car and waits for her mom to call her again, which surprisingly doesn’t take long. Chloe waits a little while till the last ring before her voicemail hits, and picks up, sighing deeply. “Mom.”

“Chloe!” Joyce sighs in relief. “I thought you would never pick up.”

“Is everything ok in Arcadia Bay?”

“Not really,” Joyce answers. “The tornado kind of destroyed everything in its path, including our house. David is also bedridden, because he received a terrible infection. There's just so much going on and I needed to call you.”

“I thought you disappointed in me and never wanted to see me again,” Chloe chides.

“Chloe, this isn’t the time.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. She wants to retort to that but fights against it. At least her mother called and not David, telling her the unthinkable. “Ok, well, do you want me to come over there? I’m not sure about the goal of you calling me.”

“I just wanted to call my daughter. Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but if a tornado causes you to remember your daughter—“

“Chloe, we haven’t had a good relationship for me to even do that. You left Arcadia Bay on bad terms with everyone except Rachel. Plus, you’re old enough to make your own decisions. Why would I stop you?”

“We haven’t had a good relationship because you don’t listen every time I tell you David is a terrible stepfather,” Chloe argues. Fuck it, she decides. “We aren't close anymore because you chose him over me. We don’t talk anymore because you let him move in the house without even consulting me. And I don’t trust you because you practically let him get physical with me if I even slightly raise my voice. So, sorry if I’m not exactly thrilled that you called me after five years, without so much as a birthday text.”

Chloe hears silence until she hears a voice that she never wants to hear. “I was trying to help you.”

“The only way you could’ve helped me was if you fucked off,” Chloe growls. “And If you’re just gonna pass over the phone to David because you don’t want to hear whatever I have to say, then there’s no point in us having a relationship, ever.”

“Chloe, he took the phone from me,” Joyce explains.

“I’m so tired of this, honestly. I was actually worried because there were some casualties from this tornado, but now I know that even if Arcadia Bay is in shambles, you two would never understand why I needed to leave the both of you and allowed you to live your lives together since I was never gonna be listened to. I told you time and time again how David treats me and it goes in one ear and out the next. Sure, most of my anger was towards my dad’s death, but now it’s not. You’re a horrible person, David. And mom? You just let shit happen for the sake of it happening.” Chloe hangs up the phone and screams. This was a worthless phone call from the start.

Chloe knew that no matter what, she couldn’t hate her mom. That’s the only living parent in her life. However, there were times where Chloe wished Joyce was a better mom and just listened to her child when she complains about step-ass David. He was harsh on her from the moment they met.

She drives off, back to her apartment, knowing full well that Rachel will give it to her where it hurts. Maybe she deserved it, maybe she didn't. However, Chloe isn't sure if she's ready to hear it.

Once she opens the door, she sees Rachel cleaning some dishes. “Chloe, you're home.”

“Yeah, once I found out who the mystery caller is, I basically left.”

“Did you talk to her?”

Chloe shrugs. “Yeah, but it didn't make shit better. She called me after a tornado, which was pointless, because she didn't call me before that.”

“You know you two don't have a mother-daughter bond, so she didn't feel compelled to call you,” Rachel reasons. “It's the same thing with my dad. I hate him for almost killing Sera and keeping that secret away from me, but before that I was daddy's little girl.”

“So was I.”

Rachel dries her hands after putting the last washed dish on the drying rack. “My dad sucks, Chlo, but the many years I knew Joyce, she loves and tries to look out for you, especially when you were causing trouble in Arcadia Bay. Yeah, she did do wrong, but she did a lot of right too.”

“I know she did,” Chloe agrees, scratching her nape. “I just...if she just dumped that military sergeant to the curve—”

“Chloe,” Rachel warns.

“I mean it.”

“Please. I think this anger towards your mom has gone on long enough. You can stay mad at David because I would too, but…”

Chloe groans. “What am I supposed to do, Rach? Call her? Go back to Arcadia Hell? Make her and the disabled vet come down here?”

“You know full well I wouldn’t keep David in my home so jot that down, Price,” Rachel retorts. “You don’t have to go back to Arcadia Bay, but I don’t know, forgive her? We haven’t seen or heard from her in years and surprisingly she remembers our numbers so…”

“Ok fine, but not now.”

Rachel shakes her head. “Good. Now go take a shower. I smell pussy on you.”

Chloe chortles. “Smells good, huh?”

“Don’t make me get the hose on you, Price.”

With that, Chloe runs upstairs and takes off her clothes  to prep herself for a shower. When she goes in, she scrubs her body as much as she can muster, thinking about Max again. Entering a sexual friendship is something she expected from Rachel but never Max. As kids, Max was hella timid and often kept to herself if she wasn’t hanging out with Chloe. However, Max is full of surprises after all. She never took Max as the one who can get tattoos or piercings, or have a slight thing for biting.

Then her mind trails to her mom. She really didn’t want to talk to her mom after so long, because it would just be the same shit: Joyce siding with David, and Chloe feeling truly alone again and being at odds with the one person she thought would love her no matter what. She figured being away from Arcadia Bay would do her mother good, since she refuses to listen to Chloe about anything (including David patronizing her and Rachel) but this tornado just turned things around.

Maybe she’ll call her mother tomorrow, but now, she needs to relax. She went right to Max’s to see what was the deal, and she’s worn out from the very sober yet mind blowing sex they had.


	8. i know you ain’t afraid about feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiatus over...well, for this story in particular by it's one of my favorites to write.

When Max steps out of the shower after her time with Chloe, she is less than surprised to see Victoria laying on her bed as if Max didn't just have sex on it. The sheets weren't even changed. "You do know I fucked my best friend on this bed right?"

"I know, that's why I put a towel under my ass," Victoria says back, gesturing to the beach towel under her. "So, have you two talked about where this relationship is going to take you?"

"Huh?"

Victoria shakes her head. "Are you sure you wanna keep your thing with Chloe a friendship thing or do you like-like her?"

Max shrugs. "I don't know, Victoria. I just got my best friend back and I don't wanna think about having a relationship with her. I kinda like what's going on in the now."

"Well shit. Color me impressed, Maxine," Victoria says, astonished. "You surely weren't the type to have a sexual friendship with anyone, let alone Katelyn."

"Her name's just Kate," Max points out. "And...it's been a while since I had any action. You know that."

Victoria relaxes some more on the bed, having the beach towel cover her. Max shakes her head, trying not to laugh. "Yeah but now I'm striking out with girls, other than a drunken makeout session and you managed to eat Chloe's box at least four times since we even found her."

"My _dog_ , Victoria, can you learn to have a cleaner mouth?"

"Nope. It's only a matter of time before you're fucking her raw dog with the strap-on you got in your drawer. Shortly Chloe will be calling you da—"

"Victoria! Shut up!" Max can feel her face getting redder the more Victoria talks about Max's current sex life going from where it is now to involving tools.

"Damn," Victoria grins. "You're still the same mousy Maxine even if you are a hoe. But I commend you on your slutty, slutty growth. Past me would be hella jealous."

Max rolls her eyes. "Whatthefuckever."

"Now, you done getting clean? I feel like watching some _My Hero Academia_ and I need someone who's gonna sleep through it so I won't feel completely alone."

"Anime? Seriously, Victoria?"

"I've been watching anime long before we became friends, Caulfield. I just rarely watch it in your presence because you always wanna watch _Stranger Things_ so you can masturbate over plain ass Winona Ryder."

"Oh and I'm supposed to enjoy you thirsting over the plain Janes on _Orange is the New Black_?"

"You take that back, you uncultured swine," Victoria glowers.

Max chuckles and pulls Victoria off the bed so they can go watch television in their living room. Just as she predicts, Max does fall asleep after a few episodes in.

The next day she wakes up, she's on the bed despite falling asleep on the sofa. Victoria might've carried her there. She gets ready for work without another word. The day drags on without too much interruptions, except for a little thing in the break room but there is always something going on in there. Max could care less about that. Her mind eventually travels to what happened yesterday. After what happened with Chloe, she gets some mysterious calls, only to find out it was from her mother Joyce. Max hasn't talked to her in months, since she moved here actually, and she knew Joyce's relationship with her only child is not the way it used to be because Chloe has mentioned not talking to her mom in years.

Max didn't feel alright with Chloe ignoring her calls, because something might've happened during that tornado and Joyce wanted to make sure Chloe knew she was ok, because despite their torn relationship brought upon by terrible communication and Chloe's past grief for William, they still care for each other.

Then she remembers the conversation she had with Victoria. Despite Victoria being her explicit self, there was a point where Victoria mentioned something about feelings. Max hasn't even thought about her feelings for Chloe because they're either flirting or fucking. When they aren't doing either of those things, it's just friendly chats. Does Max even feel anything for Chloe, other than friendship and some level of sexual attraction?

Fuck. Curse Victoria for even considering that. She just wants to have a good time while she's almost 23. Why does she have to bring feelings into it?

* * *

 

Chloe clocks out after her brutal shift, going towards her pickup truck. Once she closes the door to her truck, she looks at the number she's been contemplating all day. Does she really want to talk to her mother again? It's been plaguing her mind since her conversation with Rachel. Her mother is the only living person in her family to her knowledge, since her dad's side of the family hasn't been contacted since Chloe's descend into depression after Max left. She loves her mother but every time they try to talk, David always interrupts and offers his shitty advice, and then all hell breaks loose.

She knows she cannot treat her mother like that, regardless. Many years of silence is enough, after all. Chloe redials the number, waiting patiently for someone to pick up the phone, if someone actually does.

She hears someone pick up. "Chloe?"

"Mom," Chloe replies. "I wanna talk. You got a second?"

"I have nothing but time right now," Joyce answers.

"Right." Chloe purses her lips and braces herself. David should be nowhere in sight, and there's nothing else around them that would distract them. "Our last conversation didn't do well at all, and that is my fault. I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate that you called me to remind me that you're ok, instead of me finding out of your death on some news site."

"It's ok Chloe. I realize that your anger towards David and me...it wasn't because we didn't call you after you moved. It was because we didn't listen to you. I'm gonna promise to listen to you more and David's going to try and get counseling, while he does his physical therapy. Things are gonna be different from now on, and I will try to contact you as much as possible. Does that sound ok?"

"That sounds perfect," Chloe replies. "How are things at the Bay?"

"Most of us have taken shelter at Blackwell since most homes were destroyed. Despite a few casualties everyone is safe and sound and they might be able to rebuild some of the homes covered by insurance. Ours was, but I don't think it would be the same. When I went over there, there was so much from your dad that we refused to throw away, and they're just ruined."

"Shit." Chloe remembered exactly what stuff her mother is talking about. Chloe hasn't given it much thought, but she packed them away before moving to LA, because she didn't want them and wanted to start anew, which means letting go of her father. However that camera he owned was priceless and took a lot of memories created between her and Max. "Was there anything salvaged?"

"Besides a few clothing items? No. The tornado ruined everything except for Blackwell and the hospital."

"The diner too?"

"Uh huh." Chloe loved the Two Whales Diner. It's a shame that the place was torn apart during the tornado. "The owner doesn't have insurance so I guess the place is no more as well. I'm gonna have to find a new job."

"Mom, you should retire early. You've been working at the diner since before I was born!"

"I wish it were that easy, Chloe," Joyce sighs out. "So, how's LA treating you?"

"It's no Arcadia Bay, so that's a good thing," Chloe jokes. "I work in a mechanic shop and Rachel's with me, being the model she was born to be. I haven't made much friends down here, but I did see an old friend down here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Max is also down here," Chloe replies. She's gonna clearly omit the part where she truly met Max at a club and they had anonymous drunk sex inside her car. "She recognized me when she showed up at the shop."

"Max? As in Max Caulfield? Wow, that's a small world."

"Yeah." Chloe starts her car, and pulls away from the mechanic shop. "She's down here for an internship that Rachel used to work at. I didn't even know she went back to Arcadia Bay to go to Blackwell either."

"She was a frequent customer with that blond haired rich girl...uh, I think her name was Victoria."

"Yeah, Victoria Chase," Chloe says. "She's down here too. Seems like she replaced me as Max's best friend but rest assured I'll be back to steal her heart once again."

Joyce chuckles. "Of course. You two couldn't be separated even for a couple years."

Chloe continues to talk to her mother until she gets home. When she walks inside the house, she's hanging up the phone when she hears noises coming from upstairs. "Of course," Chloe mutters. She's so happy she ended her conversation with her mother early enough for her not to hear Rachel throwing down in her room upstairs. To drown out the sound, Chloe looks for her rock playlist and turns it up as loud as she can while looking for a couple things to make for dinner. After finding practically nothing, she takes out a hot pocket and warms it up. When she takes it out of the microwave, she watches Rachel coming down the stairs, her hair messy and her shirt disheveled.

Chloe pauses her music. "I assume you're done?"

"Sorta," Rachel smirks. "I was just grabbing a couple bottles of water."

"You're lucky I ended a call with my mother in time otherwise I would've killed you and Shayla for embarrassing me."

"This is my house too, Price. Plus, you had your fun with Max. Now it's my turn."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I _never_ had sex with Max in my room. I had sex with her in her room, yeah…"

"Not exactly what I meant." Rachel grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and heads upstairs. "You may proceed to play your music now."

Chloe turns on her playlist once again once she hears the door slam shut. What can she do now? Could she call Max to meet up somewhere? Aside from Rachel, Max is her only other friend because she refused to befriend anyone else, and really could only trust a small circle of people.

She could probably call Steph. She hasn't called her after that tornado hit the town. Sighing, she unplugs her phone from the speaker and goes outside. She taps Steph's contact while entering her car. Could Steph still have her cellphone, or is it disconnected?

She hears the phone ringing so maybe she has her ohone. Before she knows it, she hears Steph's voice. "Stranger!"

"Hey Steph," Chloe greets. "How's it going?"

"It's been kinda bad out here but luckily i have relatives out of the Bay so I have a roof over my head," Steph answers. "The mayor's working hard to repair everyone's homes by the end of the year but that's probably not gonna happen. He'll tend to the Prescott Estate and then he may think of the residents. Oh, and did you hear that Nathan's dead?"

"Yeah but I didn't give a shit," Chloe admits. "I cared more about my stepass almost dying from some illness than that douchebag getting in the way of a tornado...and I fucking hate David. Luckily a good chunk of Arcadians lived after that mess."

"God I know. I couldn't stop hugging Mikey when I saw him the day after. He plans to move somewhere else with his soon to be hubby."

"Good, they deserve it," Chloe agrees.

"I also recently got a bunch of calls from my ex," Steph says, letting out a small sigh.

Chloe doesnt know which ex, but she suspects she's talking about Victoria, only knowing of their relationship because Steph told her. "What do you think she wanted?"

"Maybe to check up on me? I don't know. I haven't talked to Victoria after we broke up and I assumed she deleted my number and pretended our relationship didn't exist. I was really surprised to find so much voicemails from her."

"Well, you know she's down here, right?"

"Yeah she told me when we talked. I suspected she wanted to say something else but…"

"Maybe she does. You should come down here and find out...that way she can stop getting in the way of...my complicated friendship with her other friend."

"The last time I heard you say that, you and Rachel made it official days later. Who's the girl, Chloe Price? And don't you lie to me."

"You know her, Steph. You did her thigh tattoo. And I know it was you because I know your work."

"Oh, Maxine Caulfield?" Steph inquires.

"Yeah. We were friends for awhile until she moved to Seattle. I moved to LA before she went to Blackwell and we had an interesting reunion."

"Interesting huh?" Chloe can feel Steph smirking on the phone. "What, did you two find each other in a gay club and made out or something?"

"More like, she approached me, we flirted and fucked, I formally met her the next day and I didn't recognize the same girl I had an interesting one night stand with was her until days later when we did it again," Chloe explains.

"So, basically the same way Victoria and I met."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Too much information, Stephanie."

"Besides that, you know how that went. But things may be different between you and Max. For one, she isn't as crazy as Victoria."

"I don't know. She has changed a lot since we last saw each other."

"Come on Chloe. You know Victoria." Chloe chuckles a little. Yeah, she does know how crazy the blond is, especially after their close calls and that one time where Victoria almost blinded her with a pair of Louboutins to get back at Chloe when she punched Victoria for calling her Kari. "No one is crazier than than sumabitch."

"You're right."

"Anyway...at least you're having fun. Last time we talked, you seemed bummed out especially after Rachel found herself a girlfriend. It isn't a serious relationship, is it?"

"No," Chloe answers. "To be honest, we tried talking about it and then we had sex again so...I'm not sure if it's gonna be serious for a long time."

Chloe hears a snort. "Shit. Lucky you. I'm on a four year dry spell while Chloe Price is living her best damn life in Long Beach."

"Then come to LA you dyke," Chloe suggests. "I'm very sure Victoria is expecting your surprise welcome to the sunny state."

"She'll kill me, for sure."

"Has that ever stopped you?" Chloe laughs. "Come on, Stephanie. What does Arcadia Bay have to offer anyway? It was torn up by a tornado, and you're not living there. You're with your relatives, while I can stand to have another friend down here. There is a lot of tattoo shops as well for you to work at."

"Damn Chloe...at least, give me a couple weeks," Steph replies. "I can't just impulsively move down there, and you gotta let Rachel know as well. She can't just be surprised with my moving down here."

"Ok fine. You have until...the end of August to make your decision. If you don't come down here, I will drag you down here myself."

"With the fifty year old Chloemobile? You can barely go to work and back in it, let alone fetch my ass from Tillamook Bay."

"Fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I do like foreshadowing...cough


	9. hold on tight and don’t let go, baby I’m about to explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly (imho) the sexiest scene I’ve written thus far since the fucking rocket chapter mdjdjdnhsndn hope it was worth the wait

Max is used to routine. Wake up, go to work, come home, call Chloe, watch Netflix, go to sleep. Occasionally she'll go out to eat with Victoria or Rachel (or weirdly both). Maybe if she feels like it, she'll entertain Victoria's need to find a girl to fuck, only to be shot down terribly by girls who aren't very fond of Victoria's domineering personality. But, it's always fun to watch the secondhand embarrassment.

She calls her parents once a month, assuring them that LA is great and there's nothing to worry about, because there is _actually_ nothing to worry about...except for what Victoria discussed about Max's feelings at the beginning of the week.

There's nothing to report though. Max has a healthy sexual relationship with Chloe and that's fine for both of them. In fact, it's Friday and Chloe's coming over while Victoria is forced to stay with Rachel unless she wants to listen in on the fun.

She pulls out the drawer and eyes the strap-on looking back at her. It's been a while since she's used this and it might be a little exciting instead of using her fingers all the time. She'll admit that it's always fun but maybe there was some truth to having some more variety. She pulls her strap-on out and puts it on over her underwear, then puts on a normal pair of loungewear.

"Tell me all about your dick appointment when I come back!" Victoria shouts through the door.

Max fails to keep herself from blushing. "Shut up, Victoria!" She shouts back.

She only hears a small commotion (presuming Victoria teasing Chloe and Chloe not having any of it) before the door shuts. "Nice place, Maxine. Did you decorate?"

Max steps out of her room and shrugs. "I had a hand in decoration." She sits down on the couch, crossing her legs to conceal her dildo. "Come on and get comfortable. We can watch this documentary."

"Netflix and chill?"

"Netflix and chill," Max affirms.

Chloe sits down right next to Max. Max wastes no time turning on the television and picking a random documentary they have no interest in watching. Max grabs Chloe's chin and starts kissing her slowly. She moves her hand up to Chloe's cheek and caresses it, then moves her hand down to her neck. Their kisses get deeper and wetter; Max can hear the sound of their kissing, tonguing, and sounds of satisfaction from Chloe.

Chloe pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting them until Chloe starts kissing Max's exposed neck. Max makes a closed mouth moan. She plays with the hem of her tee, itching to take it off already. Chloe reaches down and starts taking it off already, tearing herself off from Max's neck to pull it all the way off. Max pushes Chloe against the sofa and kisses her again. She easily finds herself between Chloe's legs, and feels Chloe practically thrusting her hips up every so often. Max almost tears Chloe's shirt off, then Chloe unclasps Max's bra. Once Max throws her bra across the room, she stares at Chloe for a few seconds. She has said it many times but this time it probably means something.

"You're beautiful."

Chloe's face turns red, but doesn't get to respond to that as soon as Max claims her neck. She whispers something unintelligible, making Max smirk a little, then kiss down Chloe's neck to her shoulder. Chloe never wears a bra so Max easily palms Chloe's breasts without any fabric separating her hands.

"Hm, is that a cucumber in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Chloe lamely jokes.

Max rolls her eyes. "You're so lucky you're sexy, Price." She stands up and pulls her pants down. She smirks as Chloe watches her strip a little, then widens her eyes slightly when she sees the dildo right in front of her. "Either you're surprised that I have a dildo in my inventory or you're scared."

"I'm...not scared," Chloe gulps.

Max wags her eyebrows once. "Then come here."

Chloe gets up and approaches Max. Max places both of her hands on Chloe,s shoulders and pushes her down. Chloe kneels down without hesitation, and without another word, she enters the dildo with her mouth. Max hums, watching Chloe's head bob up and down, coating her dildo with saliva. "That's right, suck it. Get it wet for me."

Chloe hums a little in response. Chloe licks it starting from the base to the tip, as slowly as she can, never breaking eye contact with Max. Once Max looks satisfied enough, Max pulls her up and unbuckles Chloe's jeans and pulls them down. "Take them all off."

Chloe kicks her underwear and jeans to the side. Max pushes Chloe gently on the sofa again; Chloe immediately gets into a position of all fours, making Max smirk. She stares at Chloe's ass, then leans in and sticks her tongue in Chloe's pussy. She hears a loud moan from Chloe, but she doesn't stop. She's _just_ getting started. Max explores inside Chloe, then licks up, stopping at the middle of her perineum. Max has only touched that territory once and while it was a hella interesting experience, she _rarely_ does it.

Max rubs Chloe's ass cheek, then brings a hand up, smacking it as hard as she can. "Fuck!" Chloe almost screams. Max only sniggers under her breath, and does it again. Chloe gets louder with each scream to the point where Max couldn't hear the documentary anymore. She also notices how wet Chloe is now, compared to before. Shit. "You're so wet," Max drawls. She leans in again, getting a taste of Chloe once again while she's so wet and fuck, does it taste so good. Max doesn't want to stop, but then Chloe will come soon and she can't have that... _not yet._

"Why'd you stop?" Chloe protests.

"You know why." She smacks Chloe a little and gets up to retrieve her bottle of lubricant in her hidden compartment, as well as a condom. Just because it isn't a real one doesn't mean Max doesn't practice safe sex. She goes back to the living room, Chloe never moving from her spot.

"Mmmmm," Chloe whines. "Hurry up and fuck me, Caulfield."

"Don't rush perfection, Price," Max teases. She first slips the condom in then she puts a thick layer of lubricant all over the condom covered dildo. She lines herself up and enters inside Chloe, as slowly as possible. Chloe draws out the longest moan Max has ever heard. "You're good?"

"Perfect." Max doesn't move until she gets the ok. No matter what, she would never hurt Chloe — any of her sexual partners really, but Chloe. "Move."

Max starts moving, her thrusts slow and careful at first until she picks up the pace. "Fuck!" Chloe moans. Max grabs some of Chloe's hair and pulls her up. Max kisses Chloe's shoulder while her thrusts grow faster. Then Max bites her shoulder, hard enough to make a mark. Chloe claws the sofa cushion, throwing her head back whenever Max pulls on it every few minutes. Chloe starts moving her hips in tune, and that's when Max hears the sofa creaking. She ignores it.

Max pulls out, and sits on the sofa. "Sit."

Chloe gets up, climbing off the sofa only to climb on Max's lap. She guides herself on top of Max, until she's sitting right on top of Max, her knees digging onto the cushions. She starts bouncing up and down, her breasts moving with the rest of her body. Max stares at Chloe's face, smirking as Chloe's face contorts as she moans and groans. Max thrusts her hips up, and they're both moving in sync.

"Max — I'm so close," Chloe groans.

Max doesn't reply. She grabs Chloe's neck and kisses her roughly, then separates seconds later for Chloe to throw her head back and sigh out, her torso twitching as she rides out her orgasm.

"Wow, Price," Max grins after Chloe comes down from her high. "Did I rock your world or nah?"

Chloe pants, then stares at Max with intensity. "Just for that…" Chloe gets off Max's lap and kneels down. She grabs Max's hips, pulls her down a little, and dives in, it hasn't even occurred to Max how wet she is herself, considering that she hasn't been touched this entire time, and she underestimated how horny she was when a minute later, she screams Chloe's name, shuddering out an intense orgasm that almost pulls a couple strands of Chloe's hair. " _Shit!_ I'm still not used to your heavy handedness….or your female ejaculate."

"Speak for yourself bitch!" Max retorts, gesturing to her sofa, wet with Chloe from earlier. "I wasn't even _aware_ you squirted either."

"Maybe you're not hitting the right spots," Chloe taunts, with a shit eating grin that Max couldn't even take seriously because her entire face is wet with sweat and Max.

"Fuck you," Max frowns.

"You _just_ did, and can I say, that was the best fuckin' I've received in a while?"

Max chuckles. "Now you're just trying to get on my good side again."

"Maybe," Chloe replies. She rubs Max's thighs with her thumbs, earning a moan from Max. "You like that? You gonna get wet again for me?"

"Fuck," Max groans.

Chloe sniggers and leans down to kiss Max's inner thigh. "I think I was a little too rough on you earlier."

"I love it rough...and I surely didn't expect to cum in less than a minute so you did something right."

"Mmmm, maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Chloe shrugs. She dives in again without so much as a warning. Max grabs for Chloe's hair and moans softly as Chloe takes her time swirling her tongue around her clit, then flattening her tongue and licking up.

"So now you're going for extra slow?"

"Yup," Chloe says shortly, and goes right back in. Max rolls her eyes up, and lets Chloe do her thing, hoping she doesn't stop.

* * *

Chloe leaves Max's apartment hours later after taking a long shower (which was really round three with Max, and then showering right after so she won't be too dirty when she returns back to her apartment) and goes back home. She enters her home and finds Rachel sitting on the island, eating a piece of what seems to be red velvet cake. "Um, this is kind of a weird ass setup."

"Victoria made it," Rachel shrugs.

"Is it any good?"

"It better be, because it's my mother's recipe," Victoria says, scaring the shit out of Chloe. "You seem extra glowy right now, Price. I assume Maxine used her _special gift_ from her hidden drawer?"

"I...what the fuck?"

Rachel splutters out a laugh while Victoria smirks evilly. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"I'm more confused that you even know that much about Max," Chloe admits.

"I'm the one who got the fucking thing for her," Victoria explains. "It was supposed to be a gag gift for her 21st before I gave her the actual gift, but she kept it. She _definitely_ used it. I'm so proud." Rachel couldn't stop laughing while Chloe turns a deep red. "For fuck's sake, Amber. It isn't that funny."

"I'm not laughing at your story. I'm laughing at Chloe's reaction!"

"Exactly my point," Victoria says. "Anyway, I assume Maxine is satiated after her dick appointment and I _surely_ fed Rachel's fat ass after she requested I whip her up some dinner so, ta-ta bitches. I got to listen in on whatever happened from the source herself."

"Did you leave me some?" Chloe asks before Victoria reaches for the door.

"Don't be an idiot, Chloe," Victoria scoffs, and Chloe feels a little offended by that. "Of course I did."

When Victoria finally leaves, Chloe turns back to Rachel with an embarrassed look. "Ok, honestly, I don't know what happened at Arcadia Bay when we left but I am _totally_ in love with this Victoria Chase."

"Yeah, because she fed you," Chloe snorts.

"Have you tried her cake? It's like...carnal heaven in your mouth."

"You seem to have a type for girls who can cook. First me, now Shayla," Chloe jokes. She quickly finds leftover food in the kitchen and starts to dig in. "Oh my god. This bitch may be crazy but she can throw down."

" _Right_?" Rachel agrees. "It almost makes me forget what she did to me. Then again this was her peace offering…"

"Forget that. This is payback from when she called me Kari Price, and when I finally punched her, she stabs me with a stiletto!" Chloe still has the scar on her arm to prove that. "So, I was talking to Steph earlier in the week and she might be able to come down here...permanently."

"Oh that's great! I missed Steph," Rachel smiles.

"Yeah me too," Chloe says. "Shit, I miss the entire gang. I wish they were down here with us."

"At least there's Victoria," Rachel jokes.

Chloe gives Rachel a deadpan look. "We just _now_ started liking Victoria. The rest of them, we've liked for a while."

"If I remembered correctly, you disliked Drew North because he was a meathead who picked on other students. No, let me reiterate that, he's a jock who's so dumb he makes jocks look smart."

"That was before I realized how much of a sweetie he really is," Chloe defends.

"Uh huh."

"You didn't like him either, if I remember correctly!"

"Yeah but I didn't think he was a dumbass!" Rachel defends. "He didn't like you either...actually, I don't think he even heard of you until you two bumped into each other."

"Whatever. At least we're friends now and Steph is gonna come down here and maybe the crew will be complete. Everyone else can just visit down here whenever they want to."

A short silence falls upon them as they finish eating. "So...how was your time with Max?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Well, Victoria was right when she said you're glowing more than usual so, sure."

Chloe rolls her eyes as she washes the empty dishes. "It was fun."

Rachel frowns. "Chloe Price, I expect something _way_ less vague than that."

"Fine." Chloe places the dish sponge on the side of the sink and shuts the water off. She explains everything in excruciating detail, leaving out absolutely nothing to Rachel's apparent delight. Chloe rolls her eyes when she finishes, after watching the wicked smirk in Rachel's face. "You're so weird."

"Me, weird? _You're_ the one telling me how much of a sub you are," Rachel jokes.

Chloe narrows her eyes. "I am not a sub."

"Would you prefer bottom?" Rachel suggests. "It's ok to be a bottom, Chlo. I'm a bottom. You know this."

"I never said there's something wrong with it. You saying sub implies that Max and I have a BDSM relationship, which we don't. I'm not into that."

Rachel shrugs. "Ask Max to tie you up one day and you won't be saying that anymore."

Chloe snarls. "I am definitely not doing that."

"Fine, then I will suggest it to her," Rachel says, smirking even more wickedly than before. Chloe takes a small piece from the leftover red velvet cake and smudges it all over Rachel's face. Rachel laughs while Chloe licks her fingers clean and starts to head upstairs. "I'll also mention your love for food play!"

" _Rachel!_ "


	10. every time you call on me I drop what I do; you are my best friend and we got some shit to shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years. here's some amberfield and chaseprice to fill you up.

Max watches the bartender pour the gold speckled drink into a shot glass. “So, what the hell is this?”

“Goldschläger,” Rachel replies, downing the drink in seconds. ”It’s cinnamon schnapps with gold. Just try it.”

Max sighs, and downs the drink in seconds. There’s a smooth sensation but nonetheless, Max can taste the alcohol...and feel the gold leaves swimming in her mouth, down her throat. It’s a weird thought to ingest gold, but she doesn’t care. Rachel offered to pay for the expensive drink and it’s been a while since these two hung out. “It’s not too bad.”

“Right?” Rachel agrees. “My girlfriend introduced me to this, and I thought it was kind of weird until she had me drink it. I would mix it, personally, but I like to have it.” 

When Max first met Rachel, she sensed a very mysterious vibe but it was never bad. As she got to know Rachel, she appeared less mysterious and more...fiery. She asks questions and expects an answer, and she gets answers from everyone, regardless. She was popular in high school and is popular amongst the modeling scene in LA, as well as popular within her own agency. Obviously, Rachel was pretty and persuasive so she earned being popular in both LA and Arcadia Bay. “Do you like to take friends out to get expensive shots of schnapps?”

“You’re probably the only other person, other than my girlfriend I’ve done this with,” Rachel says. “Do you trust me? I’m not gonna get you drunk or anything.”

“No, of _course_ i trust you,” Max assures. “You’re not Victoria.”

Rachel laughs. “That doesn’t even surprise me.” She weaves her fingers together and throws them around her knee. “But, I do want to know about you and Chloe’s uh...friendship.”

“Don’t worry, I get tested almost every month and—“

“ _No, not that._ ” Max blushes and ducks her head in embarrassment. “I sure you’re as clean as a brand new penny, unless you do whore around but I doubt that. I want to know if you understand that in every relationship, even in a casual, friends with benefits relationship, communication is key. And I don’t just mean what you want to do to her and what she wants to do with you.”

“I _think_ I know where you’re getting at.” Unless she’s wrong, Rachel is concerned about whether their relationship will get more than casual or it would stay casual. Max hasn’t really thought about entering a real relationship with Chloe until Victoria brought it up, but if given the chance, she definitely would. No one knows her strengths and weaknesses other than Chloe. “I haven’t really thought about it much, but I would definitely enjoy a real relationship with Chloe, given the chance.”

“Good,” Rachel says. “I wanna make sure she’s in good hands and so far, she seems to be. She’s my best friend, so if she’s dating someone shitty, I gotta let her know.”

“So I’m getting the Rachel seal of approval?”

Rachel laughs. “When you put it like that…”

“I know you’re looking out for Chloe. I appreciate that,” Max responds. “I’d do it too if we were just friends and she was looking to date someone else. You want her to be happy.”

“Exactly. See, you are smarter than you look.”

Max feigns offense. “ _Hey!_ ”

* * *

 

Chloe wipes a drop of sweat from her eyebrow and steps off the elliptical trainer. “Shit. Haven’t done that in a while.”

“You were on that for thirty minutes...and you fix cars for a living!” Victoria points out, a little flabbergasted.

“I don’t run around while I fix cars. I bend and maneuver and shit.”

Victoria rolls her eyes and drinks a large amount of water. “Whatthefuckever, Price. Would you prefer strength training, to build up muscle that you _clearly_ don’t have?”

“Vic, I beat your ass a few years ago and I can do it again.”

“You seem to forget that I beat your ass as well.” Victoria wipes down the elliptical, and uses her towel to wipe her face. “You may have kicked my ass once but now, I’m very sure I can kick your ass, free of stilettos and brass knuckles, especially after learning how to fight.”

“You sure about that?” Without warning, Chloe feels a sharp jab on her stomach, and she doubles over in pain. “ _What the fuck, Chase?_ ”

“You were saying?” Chloe sneers at Victoria, who’s smirking and walking towards the bench press. “Come on, drama queen. Spot me.”

Chloe sighs and helps Victoria set up. They do a couple reps in silence, Chloe ignoring the throbbing pain on her stomach from when Victoria punched it. She stupidly underestimated Victoria’s strength enough for her to have abdominal pain from one single hit. What has happened in the last six years?

Victoria sits up and drinks her water, while Chloe occupies herself on a bench right next to her. “Does this seem weird to you?”

“What?”

“Us, not being hostile,” Chloe clarifies.

Victoria furrows her eyebrows. “We’re _adults_ , Chlo. I was not gonna keep fighting your ass. It’s not worth it. I surely wouldn’t have been ok with Max having sex with you or even knowing Rachel was in town if I still hated you.”

“You hated us _that_ much in high school?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, i fucking did,” Victoria replies, snorting. “Now, enough about our very adult friendship. You know why I called you right?”

“To kill me by making me join you in your Barre class, make me go on an elliptical for thirty minutes after said Barre class, and then punch me in the stomach to prove a point?”

“Oddly specific, but no. I know you and Max knew each other since you were tots, but you two separated for ten years. Since then, she became my best friend after you and Rachel moved down here. Point is, Maxine Caulfield is my best friend, and I want the best for her, the same way you and Rachel want the best for each other.”

“Agreed.”

“And I’ll admit, out of all the people Max has had interest in, including a very geeky and in the closet Warren Graham, I like you the most, so I’m gonna make it clear. You hurt my friend, you _will_ end up six feet under.”

“I’m not gonna hurt Max,” Chloe states firmly. “That's the _last_ thing I want to happen.”

“Glad we understand each other,” Victoria smiles. “So, I asked Max about this and she fucking rebuffed me so I’m gonna ask you: do you see you taking your friendship with Max to the next level or are you just ok with the now?”

Chloe never even considered dating Max, so it definitely does come out of left field for her. However, maybe they can be romantic and sexual, if Max likes her. Chloe wouldn’t be opposed to that. “I can’t answer that because I haven’t even considered dating Max.”

“Until now,” Victoria concludes.

“Yep,” Chloe confirms.

“Well, if you two do decide to turn this friendship romantic, just know I will stab a bitch if she’s heartbroken.”

“Where was this fierce ass loyalty for your other friends?”

Victoria rolls her eyes. “I was by Taylor’s side when her mom had back surgery but she stopped talking to me after I befriended Max. Apparently she hated Max, and to be honest, Max wasn’t her biggest fan. I didn’t really care much, even though Taylor was my closest friend since I started at Blackwell. Courtney never really liked me and I sure as hell never fucked with her either. I just made her do my homework and that was it. Severing that friendship was easy. And Nate...is a fucking psychopath.”

“I thought you and Nathan would’ve been besties.”

Victoria snorts. “Yeah, and then he started sexually assaulting girls during our Vortex parties and called me a dyke when I told him I was in love with Steph. Yeah, that was not gonna fly with me.” Victoria sighs deeply and crosses her legs. “I didn’t care that we severed our friendship. His parents hated me, yet they send me an e-vite to his funeral. I denied that RSVP real quick. Not only was I not gonna haul ass to Arcadia Bay, I wasn’t going to waste my time at Arcadia Bay mourning the death of someone I hated.”

“Same.”

“To be honest, aside from Steph, Max was my only friend during our last year at Blackwell. I _detested_ that bitch Kate Marsh and when she was pulled out of school after almost killing herself, I was more than thankful. The Vortex Club, while was fun, I couldn’t trust a single person there. I physically fought Watson and Ward, separately, and the male population _sucked_ aside from Mikey and Warren. Senior year is really a time in your life where you realize who your real friends are, and I _surely_ did.”

“I didn’t have a senior year, but when I was expelled from Blackwell, I realized who were my real friends. I kinda had my own version of Nathan in the form of Eliot. He kept going on and on about Rachel being a terrible person and he threatened me while keeping me hostage. It was a time in my life where I felt truly scared...and I lived with David for over two years.”

“I remember Eliot,” Victoria says. “He looked pretentious as fuck. His face looked punchable as fuck, like he was begging to be punched. I knew he was expelled but after that, it’s like he vanished from thin air.”

“Yeah, well, he was a piece of shit,” Chloe growls. The last thing she wanted to talk about to anyone, including Victoria, was Eliot. She hasn’t seen that loser since he was expelled but sources say he’s married. As long as he stays away from Chloe, that’s all that matters. “Moving on. I hope you know you’re gonna have to pay me back for making me come to your shitty Barre class.”

“It wasn’t that bad! If you join me twice every week you’ll be doing the splits in no time.”

Chloe glares at Victoria. “ _No._ ”


End file.
